


From Black Dust

by dancewithme19



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancewithme19/pseuds/dancewithme19
Summary: Season 4 AU. It was a story that Blaine had been trying not to tell himself all year. Kurt was in New York, living his dreams, and Blaine was alone. It all felt inevitable. And then, out of nowhere, a close call and a debt of gratitude lead to a second chance that Blaine never could have predicted. For better or worse, he’s going to have to rewrite the story.





	1. The New Rachel

“Are you staying?”

Blaine started. He hadn’t realized that Sebastian was still awake. In spite of himself, he could feel a flush rising in his cheeks. He’d been standing there, at the foot of Sebastian’s bed, far too long for it not to be awkward. He lifted his chin against his embarrassment.

“Of course. I’m not going to leave you here alone.”

“That’s very noble of you,” drawled Sebastian. His smirk was too drowsy to have the impact he probably intended. “But I don’t actually need a nursemaid.”

He attempted to sit up, as if in demonstration. He winced. Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Okay, tough guy.”

“It’s just a couple of cracked ribs. I’ve had worse.”

“So have I.”

Sebastian dropped his gaze. His jaw clenched. Blaine stomach dropped, realizing too late what that sounded like.

“That’s not - ”

“You don’t owe me anything, Blaine.”

Blaine scoffed, incredulous.

“You stepped in front of a _moving vehicle_ for me, Sebastian.”

Blaine had been distracted, texting with Kurt, headphones blaring Queen at what was probably a less-than-advisable volume. He’d paused in the middle of the crosswalk, amused and horrified at Kurt’s account of the cockroach problem he and Rachel had discovered in the apartment they’d been touring. The next moment, he’d found himself sprawled on the pavement, watching dumbly as a car came to a screeching halt not six inches from his feet, knocking another body to the ground in the process.

Blaine had walked away with a bruised hip and a scrape up his forearm. The doctor had made sure to tell them both just how lucky they were to be walking away at all. So, yeah, Blaine was pretty sure he owed Sebastian a lot.

Sebastian was looking at Blaine again, expression carefully mild. He shrugged. He winced again.

“Consider us even, then.”

“I’m staying whether you want me to or not.”

Sebastian’s gaze sharpened - challenging Blaine, maybe, or taking his measure. The effect was undermined by the flop of his hair, hanging limply over his forehead. There was something vulnerable about that. A piece of his armor, stripped away.

Sebastian slumped after a moment, the fight draining out of him.

“I do,” he said. “Want you to, I mean.” He averted his gaze again.

It was a confession. Blaine’s heart jumped.

Just another way that Sebastian managed to throw him off balance.

“Good,” Blaine said brightly - maybe too brightly. He cleared his throat. “It’s settled then. You should get some sleep. I’ll just, um - "

“I don’t feel like sleeping.”

“What do you feel like doing, then?”

Sebastian smirked - of course he did - but had the decency not to make the obvious joke.

“Watch a movie?” he said instead. The way he cocked his head turned it into an invitation.

Blaine hesitated, struck by the same dilemma that had left him frozen at the foot of Sebastian’s bed earlier, when he’d thought that Sebastian had nodded off. On the one hand, it felt weird to be here, in Sebastian’s private space, where he slept and did his homework and…other things, when he was in such a vulnerable position. On the other, it felt wrong to abandon him, even if it was just to the living room downstairs. Now, though, Sebastian was watching him carefully, as if both trying not to get his hopes up and trying not to let it show. He wanted Blaine here. That was enough to make up Blaine’s mind.

“Any preference?” he asked.

Sebastian smiled, satisfied, settling deeper into his pillows.

“Nah. You pick."

Sebastian’s room was big, spacious, decorated tastefully if impersonally. The only photos on display were professional work, a series of black and white cityscapes. The wall opposite his bed was dominated by a large TV and a well-stocked entertainment center. Blaine bent down and scanned the titles, a little surprised to see just how eclectic they were. He would have assumed that Sebastian’s tastes would run toward the sophisticated, but he seemed to own just as many rom coms and superhero flicks as he did Oscar winners. And perhaps even more Golden Hollywood musicals than Blaine did himself.

Blaine almost picked up _Singin’ in the Rain_ , but then his eye caught on _Legally Blond_ e, and he immediately changed his mind. Elle Woods was something of a personal hero of his. Anyone who could save the day using only her knowledge of hair care products was a goddess in his book.

Sebastian seemed amused at his choice but didn’t protest. Blaine set up the movie, turned around, and froze. He hadn’t really considered the fact that the only viable seating option was on the bed next to Sebastian. Sebastian clearly had, if his smirk was any indication.

“Don’t worry, I won’t bite,” he said, only a hint of tease in his tone. Unless you ask me to, he didn’t have to add.

Blaine rolled his eyes - for Sebastian’s benefit, mostly - but settled himself cautiously on the bed. The last thing he wanted was to jostle Sebastian’s poor ribs. He could sense Sebastian watching him out of the corner of his eye, but he kept his gaze squarely on the screen. Sebastian would probably be asleep before the first scene was over anyway, considering the truly heroic dose of Vicodin he’d downed on the way home.

Sebastian’s bed was actually really comfortable, not that Blaine would have expected anything less. It was almost impossible not to relax into.

Sebastian was quiet next to Blaine, and so still that Blaine suspected his prediction had already been proven correct. He shot Sebastian what he hoped was a furtive glance, but it was impossible to tell from this angle whether or not his eyes were open. Sebastian didn’t react, in any case. Satisfied, Blaine turned his full attention to the movie.

“Ugh, I hate this part,” he said, a thoughtless, visceral reaction. He winced, horrified at just how loud that was, and glanced again at Sebastian. This time, Sebastian met his gaze, clearly as alert as ever. Blaine was relieved, if a little embarrassed. Sebastian didn’t visibly react, though Blaine was sure he could sense Blaine’s inner turmoil

“Why? She’s dodging a bullet.”

“I know. I mean, obviously, it’s not like I want them to end up together. Just the idea of being so convinced your boyfriend wants to marry you, only to find out…”

Blaine trailed off. Even thinking about it was enough to put a lump in his throat. He was being silly, he knew that, and he didn’t want Sebastian to see. Even doped up on painkillers, Sebastian was preternaturally adept at sniffing out insecurities.

“It sucks,” said Sebastian plainly.

“Yeah.”

It was easy after that. They managed to maintain a steady flow of commentary all the way through the movie. Blaine kept expecting Sebastian to flag, but the movie seemed to do nothing but invigorate him.

“My dad wants me to apply to Harvard,” he said at one point.

“Will you?”

“If the admissions process is anything like that, I just might.”

And -

“See, that’s bullshit - if a little liposuction can ruin her reputation, it can’t have been worth much to begin with.”

“No one wants to learn how to tone their ass from someone who takes surgical shortcuts, Sebastian.”

And -

“I bet you’ve got an amazing bend and snap.

“I may have spent some time perfecting my technique in front of the mirror.”

“I don’t know, Blaine - with assets like yours, who needs technique?”

And -

“God, could he be more of a cliché?”

“I know. Not that anyone deserves to be outed, under any circumstance - but in this case, it’s actually kind of satisfying.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that shirt did the trick the second he walked into the room. Have these people never heard of gaydar?”

And -

“Now that I don’t buy. There’s no way that douchebag’s douchey father didn’t have something lined up for him the second he graduated.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“I’ve found there’s little that money and power can’t buy.”

Sebastian sounded oddly bitter about that.

The credits started rolling, and silence fell between them once more. Sebastian looked preoccupied, and a little like the painkillers may have finally caught up to him. Blaine opened his mouth, to say what he wasn’t sure, but then Sebastian looked at him. He let the words die on his tongue.

“Thank you,” said Sebastian. “For staying, I mean. You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

“Still.”

“Sebastian…you know, you don’t owe me anything, either.”

“I should hope not. I did step in front of a moving vehicle for you.”

Sebastian smiled wryly, as if it were joke that he didn’t find particularly funny. Blaine didn’t either.

“Before that, even. I forgave you a long time ago.”

Sebastian didn’t seem to know what to say to that. His expression was so open - much more open than it would have been were he in full control of his faculties. The relief he felt was so devastatingly clear. Blaine would have said something, or maybe done something, but the moment was broken by the sound of the front door opening. Sebastian looked away, seemed to come to his senses, as much as was possible under the circumstances.

“Dad must be home,” he muttered.

Blaine didn’t have time to do much more than sit up and straighten his back before there came a knock on Sebastian’s door.

“Come in!” called Sebastian, though he didn’t look particularly happy about it. Blaine fixed a smile on his face that he knew for a fact parents tended to find charming.

The door opened.

“Hey, buddy, how are you feeling?”

Blaine had never met Sebastian’s father, had, in fact, never even seen a picture. He knew from the way Sebastian talked about him that he was an ambitious lawyer type who had similar aspirations for his son. Blaine had created this picture in his head of someone imposing and craggy-faced, who rarely smiled and primarily communicated by barking orders.

It was not at all consistent with this man who was standing here in front of them, sporting ill-fitting tennis whites and thick-framed glasses, kind eyes his most striking feature.

“Dandy,” replied Sebastian, with a smile that wasn’t meant to be convincing.

Mr. Smythe approached his son. His hand twitched, as if he’d wanted to reach out with soothing touch but thought better of it at the last second. Sebastian made no indication that he noticed.

“I would have come home sooner, but I only just got the message,” said Mr. Smythe apologetically. “You know how spotty cell reception can be at the club.”

“It’s fine. I had company.”

Mr. Smythe seemed to register Blaine’s presence for the first time.

“Oh, hello there,” he said, offering a friendly smile and a hand to shake. “Benjamin Smythe.”

Blaine took his hand, re-upping his smile.

“Blaine Anderson. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Mr. Smythe’s eyebrows shot up in what might have more accurately been called shock than surprise.

“Anderson, you said?”

“Yes?”

Mr. Smythe didn’t clarify, but did shoot Sebastian a look that Sebastian steadfastly ignored.

“It’s nice to meet you, Blaine,” he said, with a smile that held more interest than Blaine felt was warranted by the situation. “Will you be staying for dinner?”

Right, because that wouldn’t be awkward at all.

“Thank you for the offer, but not this time. I promised my mother I’d be home for dinner.” It wasn’t true, but she’d probably appreciate it all the same. Even if she was just ordering from the one decent Thai place in town. He looked at his watch. It was later than he’d expected. “In fact, I should probably get going.”

He smiled an apology that became real when he met Sebastian’s gaze, which was utterly impassive.

“Alright, then,” said Mr. Smythe cheerily. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again.”

Blaine nodded politely. He looked again at Sebastian. He didn’t meet Blaine’s eyes this time.

“I’ll text you,” said Blaine.

Sebastian nodded, nearly imperceptibly. Blaine took his leave, declining Mr. Smythe’s offer to show him to the door.

Blaine climbed into his car, fastened his seatbelt, but stopped short of turning the key in the ignition.

He pulled out his phone. There were no new texts. The most recent had been that cockroach story from Kurt. He’d never responded

 _Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to go MIA on you!_ he typed. _Had the craziest afternoon…_

He sent the message and waited for a moment. Nothing happened.

He started the car.

&&&&&

**Sebastian**

 

_This is me, texting you_

 

_Ah, so you do have my number_

 

_I never deleted it_

_Just changed the name a couple of times_

 

_Let me guess - Spawn of Satan?_

 

_Evil Warbler_

_But that was only for like a month_

 

_Small blessings, I suppose_

 

_So, how did the Warblers take it?_

 

_Like a bunch of clucking mother hens_

_I should thank you, actually_

 

_What for?_

 

_Pushing you out of the way was the best thing that could have happened to my reputation_

_They worship you_

_Like, literally_

_I’m pretty sure Thad has a shrine_

 

_Happy to be of service_

_Don’t say it_

 

_The fact that you were thinking it is enough_

 

_Glee is starting, got to go!_

_Talk again soon?_

 

_You got it, rock star_


	2. Britney 2.0

It didn’t take long for Blaine to spot Sebastian once he walked through the door. Sebastian was the only one sporting a Dalton blazer, for one. It was like a beacon, the way it drew Blaine’s eye. Sebastian looked up, smiled his greeting. Blaine waved, then got on line to order his coffee. His phone buzzed.

**Kurt**

_We got it!!!!!_

Blaine grinned. Kurt had been stress-texting about the loft all day. The location wasn’t ideal, of course, but Kurt had sent him pictures, and Blaine couldn’t help but share in his excitement. It was worth a longer-than-ideal subway commute and a little extra caution for a place that big. As long as they could come up with an appropriate solution to the whole no-walls situation. Because that was a recipe for disaster.

 _That’s great! Congratulations!!!_ he typed. He added a heart emoji and a kissy face and sent it just in time for his turn at the counter. He ordered his usual and stepped aside to wait, phone buzzing again, and again, and then again. He glanced over at Sebastian, who seemed busy with his own phone.

**Kurt**

_Thank you!!! <3_

_It’s perfect, we get to move in right away_

_Finally, I can start thinking seriously about decorating schemes. I feel like it calls for a funky, vintage, industrial vibe. Thoughts?_

 

_Love it! Can’t wait to help you brainstorm tonight_

_At the Lima Bean now, meeting Sebastian_

_Skype at 8?_

 

_Ugh, fine :(_

_I can’t tonight, though, Rachel and I are going to this piano bar she knows for some official roommate bonding time_

 

_Ooh, sounds fun! Tomorrow?_

 

_Definitely tomorrow! Have fun with the weasel_

 

_Love you <3 _

 

_Love you too! <3<3 _

 

Blaine smiled and pocketed his phone. Kurt had been surprisingly cool about him reconnecting with Sebastian. Maybe because Sebastian had basically saved Blaine’s life, or because Blaine was being so specifically transparent about the whole thing, or maybe just because Kurt had more important things to worry about at the moment. Whatever the reason, Blaine was glad it wasn’t a source of tension between them. It was hard enough to deal with the distance without something else to push them apart.

The barista called out his drink, and he took it with a smile. He made his way to the table and plopped down across from Sebastian.

“Hi there!” he said. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Not at all.” 

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, now that you’re here.”

Sebastian winked for effect. Blaine wouldn’t have sworn that it was his cheesiest wink, but it was certainly a contender.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“No, but really. Are you still in a lot of pain?”

“Only when the Vicodin wears off.”

“Please don’t tell me you drove here high on Vicodin.”

“Relax, tiger. Nick dropped me off. He’s officially on chauffeur duty, by order of our new captain. I told him I’d already lined up a ride home.” 

“Oh, you did, did you?”

“Assuming, of course, you weren’t planning to leave me high and dry.”

Sebastian’s smirk was playful enough that Blaine found himself smiling in return.

“Wait,” he said, frowning as it registered. “Did you say ‘new captain’?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes theatrically.

“He’s a transfer from some military school in Colorado, claims to have led his team to a Regionals victory last year. All bravado if you ask me - there’s not even a trace of him on the show choir blogs. The Warblers voted him in about three seconds after he walked in the room. Can’t say I blame them, though, after - well, let’s just say they weren’t too keen on keeping me in a position of power.”

“Is he any good?”

“His voice is decent, and he’s got a few flashy moves up his sleeves. Doesn’t have your star quality, though.”

“Guess you’ll have your work cut out for you then.”

“Guess so.”

It was only just shy of flirtatious. Blaine looked away. He took a sip of his coffee.

“If you follow the show choir blogs, I guess you must have seen - ”

“Your stunningly obvious election to the position of ‘New Rachel’?”

Blaine couldn’t help but preen, just a little. The title could use some work, but it felt good to be trusted with a leadership role by his teammates. Or at least by Artie.

“It isn’t an official position, but it should give me some clout.”

“They’ll be calling it the ‘New Blaine’ by this time next year.”

Blaine couldn’t help it, he liked the sound of that.

“Is that what the Warblers called you?” he teased.

“Not a chance. The Warblers knew better than to think you were replaceable.”

There was a decidedly not-teasing edge to his tone that made Blaine want to run far from the topic.

“So, has the lacrosse season started yet?”

It was the first thing he could think of.

“Not for me,” Sebastian drawled.

“Oh! Of course, I’m sorry, that was so insensitive of me.” 

Sebastian waved it off.

“It’s fine. I may be riding the bench for now, but I’ll catch up in no time. The season doesn’t really kick into gear until October anyway.”

“God, you must be so bored.”

“Not right now, I’m not.”

“Well, good. The least I can do is entertain you, considering.”

Sebastian’s lips quirked in amusement.

“True.”

Blaine took a sip of coffee.

“So, um, what did you do this summer?”

“I spent most of it in Paris.”

“Drinking Courvoisier like it was mother’s milk?”

Sebastian just grinned, immune as ever to embarrassment.

“Among other things.”

Blaine had to admit, he was intrigued by this side of Sebastian. He always had been, even when they’d first met and Sebastian had laid it on thick, hoping the whole sophisticated world-traveler bit would be a ticket into Blaine’s pants. Now, he wanted to hear something real.

“Alright, so tell me, aside from the lax drinking laws, what’s your favorite thing about Paris?”

“The men.”

“Of course.”

“I mean it. I saw more hot guys on my first night than I did all year at Scandals.”

“Well, obviously. But that’s not really a fair comparison.”

“Yeah, no, it’s definitely not.”

Sebastian’s lip curled in such frank distaste, Blaine was tempted to laugh.

“So then, what makes Paris so special?”

Sebastian paused, considering. Most of Blaine was expecting another flippant answer, even considering the thought in Sebastian’s expression. But then again, Vicodin had already proven to soften Sebastian’s edges.

“They understand the value of beauty,” said Sebastian, finally.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s in everything - the architecture, the fashion, the food, everything. They cultivate the beauty in everything.”

Blaine found himself actually speechless for a moment. It was maybe the most genuine thing Sebastian had ever said to him.

“Wow, okay, you’ve done it. You’ve convinced me. I officially want to go to Paris.”

“Let me know when you do. I can play tour guide.”

Blaine snorted.

“I can only imagine what would be on your tour.” 

“Maybe one day you won’t have to.”

Sebastian winked. It was meant to make Blaine laugh, and it did.

“Your grandparents live there, right?”

“On my mom’s side. They have an apartment in the 17th.”

“17th?”

“Arrondissement.”

“Bless you,” said Blaine dryly.

Sebastian took the hint with a wry grin.

“It’s a neighborhood. You can see the Arc de Triomphe from their living room window.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“It is.” Sebastian fixed him with that look of his, the one that had Blaine half-convinced that he had x-ray vision. “So, what about you? What did Blaine Anderson get up to all summer?”

“Nothing especially exciting. I had my gig at Six Flags, but otherwise I mostly just hung out in Lima.”

Not that Blaine was upset about that. Not anymore. True, he’d been beyond annoyed when Cooper had called off Blaine’s trip to LA so that he could tag along on his new girlfriend’s commercial shoot in Vancouver, but, in retrospect, he was glad he’d been able to spend that time with Kurt.

“Six Flags, huh?”

“It was pretty cheesy, but at least it gave me some professional credits.”

“I’m sure you made it work.”

“I need all the experience I can get if I’m going to make it into a top performing arts program. My resumé is in decent shape, but I’ll be competing with the best of the best. There’s only so much I do in The Middle of Nowhere, Ohio.”

“Hey. As long as you make it through to the audition, there’s no way any reputable institution would turn you away.”

Blaine smiled his gratitude.

“I don’t know. I mean, Kurt’s audition for NYADA was impeccable, and he didn’t make it.”

Sebastian’s expression turned sour. He forced a smile through it that ended up looking more like a grimace. 

“Don’t you think you might be a tad biased?”

“Not at all. Madame Tibideaux herself told him she was impressed, and I didn’t get the impression that she was the type to mince her words. It just - wasn’t what she was looking for, I guess.”

“Well, you will be.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“You’re what everyone is looking for, superstar.”

Blaine shook his head, biting back a laugh.

“I walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

Sebastian just grinned. It faded after a moment, though.

“So, I haven’t seen Hummel around here lately with his little apron.”

Blaine was almost grateful he was trying so hard not to appear smug. He would have been actually grateful if it were working.

“He’s in New York, trying to make the best of things while he works on his application for spring semester. He and Rachel - you remember Rachel Berry? - they just found an apartment.”

Sebastian nodded, slowly, as if he’d just figured something out. 

“Does he know about…?” He gestured between the two of them to complete the thought.

“Of course. I would never keep our friendship a secret.”

“Does that mean you’ve told your public school friends?”

It was a challenge that Blaine didn’t know how to meet. The answer was no, but mostly because he didn’t actually have any friends at school. Not real friends, anyway, the kind he would talk to about this sort of thing. He had plenty of teammates and even more friendly acquaintances, but no one who really cared.

This week, the first without Kurt, had driven that fact home pretty clearly.

“Of course,” he lied, because it felt better than the truth.

It would have been enough to put almost anybody else off. Sebastian cocked his head with intrigue.

“So, I’ve been out of the loop for a while,” said Blaine hastily. “What’s new with the guys?”

Sebastian shrugged. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

“Nothing much. Trent’s dad got remarried over the summer. His new stepbrother is both super hot and super gay, so Trent is having a, shall we say, _hard_ time coping.” 

Blaine grimaced.

“Kurt had that problem. Well, kind of. He actually set his dad up with his stepmom in order to get closer to her son. Who is fairly hot, if that’s your thing, but not at all gay. Kurt was totally over it by the time their parents got married, but it was kind of a fiasco for a while there. So I hear. This was all before I met him.”

“Wait - are you talking about Finn Hudson?”

Sebastian looked way too delighted. Blaine probably shouldn’t have told him any of this.

“That depends. Was this your convoluted way of obtaining new blackmail material?”

“Hey, I’ve turned over a new leaf, remember? No more bullying, blackmail, or assault. I can’t vouch for Hunter, though, so I’d watch my tongue around him if I were you.”

“Hunter?” 

“The new captain.” 

“Ah. Well, thanks for the tip.”

“Anytime. Any hot tips you’d like to share?”

“Well, let’s see. This week we’re doing Britney songs in honor of our Brittany, who seems to be diving head first toward a nervous breakdown. Artie and I did a mash-up of ‘Boys’ with Justin Bieber’s ‘Boyfriend.’ It was pretty fun but didn’t seem to help Brittany all that much.”

“Did anyone film it?”

“I don’t think so?”

“Too bad. I’ve got to say, if I didn’t know better, I’d swear you made up at least half the stories you tell about that place.”

“Believe me, my imagination is nowhere near good enough to invent Brittany S. Pierce.”

Sebastian laughed.

They’d found their rhythm. They compared notes on senior year class schedules, favorite Gene Kelly movies - Sebastian’s was, predictably, _An American in Paris_ \-  promising contestants on _The Voice_ , the kinds of things they’d talked about last year, when Sebastian wasn’t trying to seduce and/or manipulate him. Which was, Blaine was starting to realize, actually most of the time.

Blaine had spent a long time last winter trying to figure out what, if anything, between them had been real. The fact that he couldn’t was one of the main reasons he hadn’t reached out to Sebastian since Regionals. This, though, sitting here with Sebastian and chatting about their mutual attraction to Adam Levine, it reminded Blaine. He hadn’t made it up in his head. Not all of it, at least.

They stayed at the Lima Bean for almost two hours, leaving then only because Blaine really had promised his mom he’d be home for dinner that night, and Sebastian’s house was a good half-hour outside of Lima. They spent most of the ride singing along to Blaine’s awesome Britney playlist. Blaine noted that, in spite of what he suspected was a purely perfunctory complaint, Sebastian seemed to know all of the words. He even harmonized.

“This was fun,” said Blaine, once he’d pulled to a stop in front of Sebastian’s house.

Sebastian smiled. 

“Yeah. Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime.”

“Careful there, killer. I’ll take you up on that.”

With a final wink, he climbed stiffly out of the car. Blaine watched to make sure Sebastian made it inside without further injuring himself. Sebastian turned around at the door and gave him an ironic salute. Blaine laughed and, taking the hint, pulled back into the street.


	3. Makeover

**Kurt**

_I just landed an interview with Isabelle Wright!!!_

_Oh my god, what am I going to wear???_

 

_Oh my god, congratulations!!!_

_That’s so amazing, she’s a total goddess!_

_Get on Skype and show me your options_

 

_Sorry, can’t right now, pizza just came :(_

_I’ll text you pictures tonight!_

 

_Okay, enjoy! <3 _

 

**Sebastian**

_Congratulate me_

 

_Congratulations?_

 

_As of tomorrow, I’m officially cleared to get behind the wheel of an honest-to-god moving vehicle_

 

_So, Nick’s off the hook then?_

 

_I don’t know about that_

_What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him…_

 

_I don’t know, Nick’s pretty strong_

_When he finds out, he might just hurt you_

 

_Touché_

_Lima Bean tomorrow after glee?_

 

_Wish I could!_

_I’ve got Superhero Sidekicks club_

 

_I didn’t realize you were into superheroes_

 

_I’m not especially_

_Or, I don’t know, maybe I am_

_I decided this was a year for trying new things_

 

_If it involves dressing up in spandex, I demand pictures_

 

_Noted_

_Call me when you get a chance?_

_My French homework is giving me a serious headache_

 

_Explain calculus to me and it’s a deal_

 

**Kurt**

_What would you say if I told you I was thinking of running for student body president?_

 

_You’d make a great president!_

_Are we still on for Treme tonight?_

 

_Yeah, definitely <3 _

 

**Sebastian**

_You seem like you’d make a good politician_

 

_Try great_

 

_What do you know about running a successful campaign?_

 

_It’s all about making people believe you’re going to give them what they want_

 

_Shouldn’t it be about actually giving them what they want?_

 

_Save that for after you win_

_Or don’t_

_I mean, at that point, who really cares?_

 

_I’m calling you_

 

**Kurt**

_Get on Skype!_

_I have so much to tell you!!!_

 

_Be right there!_

 

**Sebastian**

_I think Hunter’s cat may actually be demon spawn_

 

_Don’t say that!_

_I bet you just have to get to know him_

_Her?_

 

_I don’t want to_

_I swear he and Hunter can read each other’s minds_

_It’s seriously creepy_

 

_It’s a cat, Sebastian_

 

_Agree to disagree_

 

_Hey, so would you say it’s an advantage or a disadvantage to have a former stripper as my running mate?_

 

_You know I’m going to need more details than that_

 

_Sam wants to be my running mate_

_You know, the one with the body rolls?_

 

_Blond, blow job lips?_

 

_That’s the one_

_He learned his moves at a strip club in Kentucky_

 

_Did he have a stripper name?_

 

_White Chocolate_

 

_That’s fantastic_

 

_I told him he could do it, but I’m kind of worried_

_I don’t want people to take my candidacy as a joke_

 

_That whole school is a joke_

 

_Not helpful_

 

_Look, if anything, it’ll make you stand out_

_There’s no such thing as bad publicity, didn’t you hear?_

 

_I guess_

 

**Kurt**

_Hey, so the big debate is tomorrow!_

_Do you have a moment to help me with my speech?_

_Kurt?_

 

_Sorry, sorry, I got distracted!_

_I’m working on this amazing project for Isabelle_

_You’re going to die when I tell you about it_

_Skype tonight?_

 

_Definitely!_

_I can’t wait to hear all about it_

 

**Sebastian**

_Why did I decide to do this again?_

 

_Because deep down you’re a power-hungry freak of nature?_

_In the best way, of course_

 

_Gee, thanks_

 

_You deserve this, killer_

 

_Let’s hope the student body agrees_

 

_If they don’t, they’re even bigger idiots than I thought_

 

**Kurt**

_The debate’s about to start, wish me luck!_

  


**Sebastian**

_How’d it go?_

 

_Sam panicked and started stripping_

 

_Smart man_

_That would totally get my vote_

 

_And Brittany went off the deep end_

_She told everyone she wanted to outlaw summer and weekends_

 

_Sounds like you’ve got this in the bag_

 

_Fingers crossed!_

 

**Kurt**

_I won!!!_

_Call me?_

_Kurt?_

  


**Sebastian**

_Results are in!_

_I won!!!_

 

_Congrats!_

_Not that I’m surprised_

 

_We’re having a victory party at Breadstix later_

_You’re totally welcome to join us_

_There’ll be cake!_

 

_Well, as long as there’s cake_

 

_So, you’re coming?_

 

_If you want me there, I’m there_

 

_It starts at 7_

 

**Kurt**

~~_Do you even care?_ ~~

  


&&&&&

 

_It just kind of feels like none of it matters._

Sam’s pep talk had been really sweet, but it hadn’t done much to change that feeling.

Blaine had thought it would feel good to win. He’d been imagining it since he first made the decision to run. Only, what he’d really been imagining was Kurt’s reaction. His excitement, his pride, his attention.

Blaine had been counting on it, in fact. Even if Kurt was too caught up in his new life to help him with his speech, or give fashion advice, or wish him luck, this at least would make him stop and take notice. This, surely, would be enough.

It had been nothing but a fantasy, obviously. A fantasy that he’d turned into a lie - _he’s already planning a whole inaugural ball._ As if.

Blaine was tired of lying.

He was tired of the panic, clawing at his throat.

He was tired.

And he definitely didn’t feel like being here, at this party full of people that didn’t really know him at all. Not even Sam would miss him if he left.

The cake wasn’t even that good.

**Sebastian**

_Hey, so I think I’m going to head home_

_Sorry, if you’ve already left_

_If you were even coming_

_I mean, I know it was short notice_

 

_What’s wrong?_

 

_Nothing_

_Just tired_

_All the excitement, you know_

 

_Bullshit_

 

_I don’t know what you want from me_

 

_I want you to talk to me_

_I just pulled into the parking lot_

 

Blaine hesitated. _I want you to talk to me_. It was ludicrous that that brought a lump to his throat. He needed to go home, get a grip.

 

_I need to get out of here_

_Come over?_

 

_Lead the way_

Clearly, his brain and his fingers had somehow disconnected. He stared at his phone, at the words he’d written. He found he didn’t want to take them back. Maybe it was his brain and his heart that had disconnected.

&&&&&

Blaine unlocked the door and led Sebastian to the living room. It was date night, so his parents wouldn’t be back until late. It felt weird to take Sebastian up to Blaine’s bedroom when they had the whole house to themselves.

Sebastian didn’t say a word beyond a mild “Nice place” as Blaine turned on the lights, but he kept giving Blaine meaningful, searching looks.

“Do you want anything to drink? Water, tea, juice? I could make a pot of coffee?”

“What, no champagne?”

“None that my parents wouldn’t miss.” Blaine’s mom liked to have a bottle on hand. She always said it turned any occasion into a special occasion. “Dad does weekly inventory. He doesn’t approve of underage drinking.”

“See, my parents have always subscribed to the European school of thought. I’ve been drinking wine with dinner since I was twelve.”

“That explains a lot,” Blaine shot over his shoulder as he went to the kitchen. “I’m pouring myself some Perrier, do you want any?” he called.

“Flavored or plain?”

“Raspberry.”

“No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

Blaine poured himself a glass, brought it back to the living room, and sat gingerly on the edge of the couch. Sebastian was lounging at the other end. Anyone walking in would be forgiven for thinking that Blaine was the guest.

“So, I think this is the point where you tell me why we’re sitting here instead of eating that cake you promised me.”

“I don’t - I wasn’t in the right headspace for a party.”

“You’ve been stressing about this election for weeks. I would think you’d be at least three drinks deep by now.”

“It wasn’t that kind of party.”

“Alright, three cups of stale punch then.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

Blaine could feel Sebastian’s eyes practically burning a hole through his skin. He kept his own gaze fixed on the bubbles fizzing in his glass. He knew if he looked, he would cave. He would tell Sebastian everything. And he couldn’t do that when even touching the thought made it hard to breathe.

“You told them, didn’t you?” said Sebastian coolly. “You told your friends you invited me and they flipped.”

Blaine frowned. It was so far from the truth that it took him a moment to catch up.

“That’s - no, not at all.”

Sebastian didn’t look like he believed him, but also like he really wanted to. He tried to cover all of that up with a disdainfully arched eyebrow.

“There’s no need to lie. I know I’m not exactly popular with the McKinley crowd. And I know none of them have any idea we’ve been…friendly.”

“Okay, no, I didn’t make some big announcement or whatever, but it’s not exactly a secret, either. I told you, I wouldn’t do that.”

“Well then, what is it?”

Blaine looked away again, pressing his lips firmly together until he knew he could trust his voice.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Bullshit.”

“It has nothing to do with you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“It’s stupid. You’ll think it’s stupid.”

“Try me.”

Blaine chanced a glance at Sebastian. He still looked a tad disgruntled, but also…warm. Like he cared.

“Kurt didn’t call me. Today, after I won. I texted, I called. I left three voicemails. I haven’t gotten so much as a one-word text from him all day.”

Sebastian looked distinctly uncomfortable. It seemed, for once, that he didn’t know what to say.

“He’s probably just busy.”

“I know. I know he’s busy, of course he’s busy. He’s got this amazing new life and these amazing new friends, and I’m stuck here, begging for whatever scraps of attention he has leftover. I thought - I - you were wrong, Sebastian. I didn’t run for student body president for the power. I didn’t even do it for the resumé boost, or to put an end to Brittany’s reign of terror. I did it so that Kurt would have a reason to actually care about my life. I mean, how pathetic is that? Not as pathetic as the fact that it didn’t work, but still.”

He had to stop - if he said one more word, he would shatter. He couldn’t do that here, now, in front of Sebastian of all people. He clenched his hands into fists, clenched his jaw, held on tight to what little control he had left.

“He doesn’t deserve you.”

Sebastian said this like it was an unshakeable fact. Blaine almost wanted to laugh.

“I know you think that, but you don’t get it. It’s always been the other way around. I’m just better at pretending.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Sebastian - ”

“No, the fact that you expect me to believe he’s anywhere near your league is, quite frankly, insulting. But that’s not what I meant.”

“What, then?”

“He doesn’t deserve you because he’s a self-involved piece of shit who makes you feel like an afterthought.”

It came tripping off Sebastian’s tongue, hasty with words he was done biting back. It was entirely earnest, Blaine was sure of that, it wasn’t some ill-conceived manipulation. That made it worse.

“That’s not true.”

It was as if Sebastian could see it, the way pain was converting to anger throughout Blaine’s body. Maybe he could.

“That’s what you just said,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Well, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?”

Blaine didn’t know. It didn’t matter. It had been a by-product of hurt, and disappointment, and now it was gone.

Kurt loved him - that he knew. That was what mattered. Sebastian was wrong.

“I was overreacting. Letting the distance get to me. It’s - it’s an adjustment phase. I’m sure if I’m patient and stick it out, he’ll - once he settles in, I’m sure things will go back to normal.”

Blaine smiled. He meant it to be reassuring, but it felt too plastic to really do the job.

Sebastian looked horrified.

“Come on, don’t do that. You can’t cover this with a show smile and make it go away.”

“I’m done talking about this now.”

“He’s just going to keep disappointing you, Blaine, unless you start to see him for who he really is.”

“You have no idea who he is.”

“Maybe not, but I do know who you are.”

“Do you?”

“You’re not nearly as good at pretending as you think. Try all you want, but I see you. And you deserve better than this.”

And for that moment, while Sebastian held his gaze like the world would end if he let go, Blaine believed him. It felt like relief. That lump rose again in his throat, and Blaine hated it, hated that it meant so much to him. He looked away, and the moment was broken.

“I think maybe you’d better go,” he said, so soft it was almost a whisper.

Sebastian sighed, but he didn’t fight it.

“Congratulations on your win,” he said.

And then he left.

And Blaine was alone.


	4. The Break Up

**Kurt**

_ Congratulations, sweetie! _

_ I knew you could do it _

_ Sorry I didn’t get back to you last night _

_ I was busy celebrating a victory of my own _

 

_ I understand! _

_ Anna like the video??? _

 

_ Loved it! _

_ I mean, she didn’t use those words, obviously, but that was what she meant _

_ I can’t believe something I helped create is going to be on vogue.com! _

 

_ I can _

 

_ I’m on my break, want to FaceTime? _

 

_ Just give me a sec _

_ I’m in Lit, just need to get the bathroom pass _

 

_ I didn’t realize you were in class! _

_ Don’t bother _

_ We can reschedule for later, when we have more time _

 

_ Okay, I can be ready by 8 _

_ How’s that? _

_ Or whenever _

_ I’m home by 5, I can do homework after if that works better _

 

_ Sorry, sorry, the afternoon got away from me, and then Rachel dragged me out to Callbacks almost the second I walked in the door! _

_ I have some time now, though! _

 

_ Sorry, I was asleep _

_ Can I call you at lunch? _

  
  
  


**Sebastian**

_ Sorry about last night _

_ I shouldn’t have unloaded on you like that _

_ Especially not after you went to the trouble of coming out to support me _

_ You didn’t have to do that _

 

_ I know _

_ Don’t worry about it _

_ For what it’s worth, I’m sorry, too _

_ The last thing I wanted was to upset you _

 

_ I know _

 

_ We’re good, then? _

 

_ Totally _

_ Also, I may have let it slip to Tina that we’re friends again _

_ Assuming we are _

_ Which means the whole glee club will know by the end of this sentence, probably _

_ I didn’t want there to be any ambiguity _

 

_ Of course we are _

 

_ Good _

 

_ So, have you decided on your first official act as president-elect? _

 

_ Assemble a cabinet, obviously _

 

_ Composed entirely of glee club members, I assume? _

 

_ What can I say, there’s no law against nepotism _

_ Not according to the McKinley student handbook, anyway _

 

_ And this way you can conduct student council meetings in song _

_ I’m kidding _

_ I feel like I have to say that, because you’re probably already planning the set list _

 

_ Ha! I wish _

_ Sam would never go for it _

 

_ So, what are you doing on Saturday? _

 

_ Well, I’ve got my Skype date with Kurt at 8, but otherwise I’m free all day _

 

_ Good _

_ You’re coming over _

 

_ I’ll bring X-Men _

 

_ You’ll never convince me it’s better than Batman, but whatever _

 

**Kurt**

_ I’m so sorry, I have to cancel Skype tonight :( _

 

_ Is something wrong? _

 

_ No, no, it’s not that! _

_ There’s a NYADA event _

_ Rachel says faculty will be there _

_ I need to start making connections if I have any hope of getting in for spring semester _

 

_ It’s Saturday, Kurt _

 

_ I know, and I’m sorry, I’ll totally make it up to you _

 

_ When, exactly? _

 

_ Tomorrow? _

_ We can do brunch together over Skype _

 

_ I told you _

_ Tomorrow is family brunch at Nana’s _

 

_ You can’t skip it just this once? _

 

_ You can’t skip Rachel’s NYADA party? _

 

_ It’s not a party _

_ It’s a networking event _

 

_ Whatever _

 

_ Look, let’s not fight about this _

_ I get my weekly schedule on Monday _

_ I’ll text you then and we’ll set something up _

 

_ Fine _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Lima Bean after school? _

 

_ I’ve got a student council meeting, sorry! _

_ My first one _

 

_ It’s cool, I can wait _

 

_ In that case, biscotti’s on me! _

 

**Kurt**

_ I had my first student council meeting today _

 

_ That’s great! _

_ Look, this week is turning out to be a lot crazier than I thought it would be _

_ I can spare a few minutes tonight, though! _

_ I get so much insider gossip - you’ll die when you hear _

 

_ Okay, call whenever _

 

_ I guess you must be asleep :( _

_ Call tomorrow, anytime, and I’ll take my break _

 

_ I called, but it went straight to voicemail _

_ Guess your phone must be off _

_ Call me when you can _

 

**Sebastian**

_ So, the Westerville Playhouse is doing Sweeney Todd _

_ For some reason _

 

_ Maybe they thought it would be seasonally appropriate? _

 

_ In that case, why not Rocky Horror? _

 

_ Because the average age of their patrons is probably about 73 _

_ Those little gold shorts would give them a heart attack _

 

_ I know what they would give me _

 

_ You can’t help yourself, can you? _

 

_ The better question is, why would I want to? _

_ Anyway, Jeff is in it _

_ Sweeney Todd, that is _

_ He got all of us tickets to his opening night _

_ It’s going to be horrendous, you in? _

 

_ Obviously! _

_ When is it? _

 

_ Thursday at 8 _

_ Meet me at the theater? _

 

_ Or we could have dinner first _

_ All of us, I mean _

_ Whoever is going _

 

_ I’ll check with the guys _

 

**Kurt**

_ So, Treme tonight? <3 _

_ I can’t wait to see your face! _

 

_ Oh no, I totally forgot! _

_ Rachel got discount tickets for Phantom _

_ I told her I’d go _

 

_ Really, Kurt? _

 

_ I’ll call you later and tell you all about it _

 

_ I’ll be asleep later _

_ Don’t worry about it _

_ Have fun _

 

**Sebastian**

_ I don’t suppose you have any interest in coming to a football game for a school you don’t attend _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ If nothing else, there are usually a few hot cheerleaders _

_ Those uniform pants don’t leave much to the imagination _

 

_ The Cheerios do put on a great halftime show _

 

_ I bet you would make a great cheerleader _

 

_ I’ve thought about it, actually _

_ I mean, I’m no gymnast, but I am pretty flexible _

_ Maybe if I didn’t have glee _

 

_ So when’s the game? _

 

_ Friday night _

_Meet me at my house at 6:30 and we can carpool_

 

**Kurt**

_ Okay, I’m ready! _

_ Where are you? _

_ Kurt? _

  
  
  


**Sebastian**

_ Let’s go to Scandals _

 

_ You know I won’t say no to that _

_ When? _

 

_ Tonight _

_ Now _

 

_ I thought Saturday night Skype was sacred _

 

_ So did I _

_ Pick me up, you’re designated driver tonight _

 

_ Yes, sir _

 

&&&&&

This was what Blaine needed. He needed to dance, he needed to laugh, he needed not to think. Thinking was bad. Thinking was dangerous. Thinking made him remember that Kurt had somehow become a ghost in Blaine’s life and didn’t even seem to notice.

Thinking made him realize that his darkest fears weren’t really fears at all. They were just facts.

So, yeah, thinking was bad.

Fortunately, vodka was super good at making him not think. And Blaine hadn’t even bought one drink all night. That’s how awesome he was. Guys just kept buying them for him. Not even all of them were super old, either. The Saturday crowd was a lot younger than the Wednesday crowd, go figure. And hotter, too. Not that that mattered.

Not that Kurt would even care, probably. He might even be glad. It would give him an excuse beyond “You’re not worth the effort,” in any case.

But still. Blaine was not going to take that guy up on his offer to blow him in the bathroom, no matter how awesome it had felt when he’d looked at Blaine with heat in his eyes. This guy wanted him. This guy thought he was worth it. But bathroom blow jobs were totally skeevy. And Kurt - Kurt loved him. Probably.

And Sebastian was watching him, and Sebastian always looked at him like he was worth it.

He was leaning in now. Blaine leaned in, too, a reflex. Sebastian planted a steady, guiding hand on Blaine’s back.

“Come on, Mr. Popular,” he said with a fond smirk. “Let’s dance.”

That sounded like an amazing idea. Or it would, except -

“What about your ribs?”

“It’s been over six weeks, they’re practically good as new.”

“Okay. But you don’t have to do this. I can find another dance partner.”

“Believe me, I know.”

He guided Blaine to the middle of the floor. It was more crowded than last time, but still nowhere close to what he imagined gay bars must be like in New York. The ones Kurt must be going to with his fashion buddies. Without Blaine. Because everything Kurt did was without Blaine.

Sebastian caught his gaze, must have caught the maudlin turn of his thoughts. He rested his hands on Blaine’s shoulders and leaned in close enough to be heard over the music.

“Hey. We’re here to have fun, aren’t we?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we are. Forget him!”

Sebastian didn’t comment on that, but did look a little amused. Blaine wasn’t amused. He was determined. Determined to have fun.

The music shifted to One Direction’s “Live While We’re Young,” which was totally a sign. Blaine was young, and Sebastian was young, and, okay, not everyone in here was young, but they didn’t matter. Blaine was going to live tonight. And he was going to sing. Even if, technically, he only knew some of the words.

_ Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young _

Sebastian grinned. Clearly, he felt the same.

Blaine had forgotten how fun it was to dance with Sebastian. Sebastian let go of everything when he danced, all the things he worked so hard to make people see. He moved the way he wanted to move, made Blaine want to move with him. He wasn’t afraid to play. Though that was probably because he still somehow managed to look sexy, even when he was just trying to make Blaine laugh.

Other guys thought so, too. Blaine wasn’t really paying attention to anyone else, but he definitely noticed when some musclebound blond tried to cut in, creeping up behind Sebastian and grinding into him without so much as making eye contact first. Sebastian shook him off, but still. Rude.

He wasn’t the only one, either - just the most memorable. Sebastian was definitely, like, really popular around here. He swatted them all away like so many gnats. Which was really great, because Blaine didn’t want to stop dancing, and he didn’t want to dance with anyone else, and Sebastian’s eyes kept crinkling with his very best smile.

One Direction faded into David Bowie, and then Madonna, and Cher, and Blondie, and The Killers, and on and on and on. Blaine stopped trying to figure out the theme and just went with it. Sebastian seemed happy to go right along with him.

They danced through so many songs that Blaine started to sober up.

“You don’t have to stay with me all night,” he told Sebastian with his newly-acquired self-awareness, as the dulcet tones of Donna Summer faded into Demi Lovato. “You can go find that blowjob guy or whoever, if you want to.”

Sebastian snorted.

“As tempting as that sounds, that’s not what I’m here for. Not tonight.”

“Good. That’s really good. ‘Cause I don’t want to be alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

“I’m always alone. Unless I’m with you.”

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. He didn’t look happy about that. Which was probably good, because it wasn’t a happy thing.

“Let’s get you some water,” he said.

He grabbed Blaine’s hand and led him to the bar, catching the bartender’s attention as they approached. His hand was really sweaty. Or maybe that was Blaine’s. It was kind of hard to tell the difference.

Sebastian handed him a glass. Blaine drank it, because he really was thirsty, and because he was just sober enough to realize his thoughts were too muzzy to really make sense. And just buzzed enough to forget why he’d wanted it that way.

“Do you think they have a karaoke machine?” he asked Sebastian. “Or, like, a keyboard lying around somewhere?”

Sebastian laughed.

“Feel like putting on a show?”

“I feel like singing. Don’t you feel like singing?”

“I’d sing a duet with you anytime.”

“So then, we should find a karaoke machine.”

“I don’t think this is that kind of bar, superstar.”

“It totally should be!”

“I’ll be sure to inform the manager.”

“I’d come here all the time if they had a karaoke machine. I’d _live_ here.”

“Somehow I doubt anyone would stop you.”

Sebastian was smiling one of those crinkle-eyed smiles, and Blaine didn’t want to let this go. He didn’t want to lose this feeling he’d found, didn’t want it to slip away with the alcohol in his blood. He was about to suggest they go find someplace a little more show choir-friendly, but the words were shot dead before they ever left his brain.

His phone was vibrating in his pocket. He’d forgotten about it. His heart plunged down to his toes.

**Kurt**

_ Soooo sorry!!!!! _

_ Totally spiced! _

_ Spiked _

_ Spaced _

_ Ran into sme guys for work and the y took us out _

_ So fun _

_ Wish you wre heeere _

_ What re you weaving? ;;) _

_ Wearing, haha _

And there it was, inescapable. Reality, stripping away the last gasp of his buzz.

“Jesus, what a dick.”

Sebastian was leaning over his shoulder, his face the picture of disgust. And that probably wasn’t fair, but Blaine didn’t feel like being fair. There was nothing fair about this.

“Yeah. He really is.”

Sebastian pulled back. His eyes moved over Blaine’s face as if there were words written there for him to read. His brow was furrowed. Blaine wasn’t used to him looking unsure.

“Come on, let’s dance,” Sebastian said finally, bravado fully reinstated.

“I don’t feel like dancing.”

“Don’t let him ruin your night.”

“Too late. I just want to go home. I can take a cab or an Uber or something if you’re not ready.”

Sebastian sighed.

“Don’t be stupid.”

His hand settled between Blaine’s shoulder blades as they moved away from the bar. It felt solid, comforting. The crowd parted for Sebastian the way they never would for Blaine. Sebastian moved through the world like he was entitled to it.

They walked to Sebastian’s car in silence, Sebastian’s hand still warm on Blaine’s back. They climbed in, but Sebastian made no move to start the engine. He didn’t even put his seatbelt on. He waited. Blaine stared out the windshield, unseeing, until the silence became unbearable.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Can’t do what?”

“I feel like I’m drowning.”

“Blaine - ”

“He’s my best friend, and the love of my life, and I rate lower than some guys he’s known for less than a month. I rearranged my entire life for him, and he can’t be bothered to rearrange his Saturday night. And I can’t talk to him about it because he never picks up his phone in the first place, and even if he did - I mean, what would I say? I shouldn’t have to convince my boyfriend to care about me.”

“No, you shouldn’t.”

Blaine looked at him. He was looking back, fire banked behind his eyes. It was almost sweet, how much this mattered to him.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Sebastian hesitated.

“Look, I - fuck, Blaine, I don’t know if you really want me giving you advice here. You know how I feel about Kurt.”

Something sudden and reckless came over Blaine. Something he’d become an expert in ignoring. He didn’t want to ignore it anymore.

“What about me?” he said.

“What?”

“How do you feel about me?”

Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath, the only evidence that he’d been thrown off balance. He attempted to cover it with a laugh.

“I think I’ve been pretty clear about that, don’t you?”

“If I did, I wouldn’t be asking, would I?”

Sebastian seemed to be unable to look away. Blaine could see it when the last drop of cavalier drained from his face.

“Don’t do this.”

“What?”

“You know what.”

Blaine leaned closer. He could smell the sweat drying at Sebastian’s hairline, the product in his hair, the fresh scent of his cologne made musty by the imprint of other bodies. He could see the way Sebastian’s body reacted to his nearness, the tension of holding back, the desire to take. He could see the fire coming to life in his eyes. Blaine wanted to feel it.

“Don’t you want me, Sebastian?”

“You know I do.”

“Well, I’m right here.”

He leaned even closer, bracing himself with a hand on the console between them. Sebastian was perfectly still. His hands were clenched into white-knuckled fists at his side. He could have been holding his breath were it not for the flare of his nostrils.

Sebastian didn’t close the distance between them. He wouldn’t - couldn’t, maybe. Blaine would have to show him it was okay.

So he did.

Sebastian didn’t respond at first, not beyond a quickening of his pulse, but Blaine didn’t pull away. He coaxed, instead, with his lips and his tongue and the thrill of giving in. He sank his fingers into Sebastian’s hair, thumb stroking at his temple. And that was it. That was enough. Sebastian croaked out a sound that could only be described as a whimper, and then he was surging into Blaine. His hands were needy, roaming over Blaine’s back, his waist, gripping at his ass. His mouth took greedily from Blaine’s, took everything that Blaine was giving and made him want to give more. Something inside him keened for it, to give to someone who wanted.

It wasn’t elegant, it wasn’t skillful, but Blaine didn’t want it to be. He wanted a wildfire.

Blaine shifted, scrambled, made to crawl over the console and into Sebastian’s lap. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Sebastian’s body against his, wanted to feel in the heat of his skin how much Sebastian wanted him.

And then he was cold. He was cold, and he was panting, and Sebastian was pushing him away. Sebastian wasn’t looking at him.

“Stop,” he said, needlessly.

This whole thing felt so eerily familiar.

Sebastian was still breathing hard, the sound of it harsh against the silence. Even still, Blaine could hardly hear it over the rush of blood in his ears. His heart was racing with the remnants of adrenaline and the beginnings of panic.

The horror of what he’d just done was starting to dawn on him.

_ Wish you were here. _

Kurt loved him.

Kurt wanted him.

Kurt was never going to forgive him for this.

Blaine wasn’t sure that he should.

&&&&&

The ride home was silent but for the radio, tuned to Sebastian’s favorite Top 40 station. Blaine had no idea what he was feeling, couldn’t even begin to process what he’d done.

He’d ruined everything between him and Kurt. Irreversibly. He’d taken something cracked, in need of repairs, and he’d incinerated it. He should be feeling nothing but regret. And yet, there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to do it again. Which made him feel guilty, and disgusted at himself for not feeling more guilty, and overall horrified that he was even capable of any of this.

Mostly, though, he just felt numb. He observed these things about himself as if detached, as if watching a movie about someone else’s life. Some idiot who couldn’t stop hurting the people that mattered.

Sebastian pulled into Blaine’s driveway and stopped the car. Blaine took off his seatbelt but didn’t move to leave. He didn’t know why he was hesitating. He should want nothing more than to escape. Maybe he knew there was no escaping, not when it was himself he was running from.

“Why did you stop me?”

Or maybe that was why.

Sebastian’s jaw clenched and released. He met Blaine’s eyes for the first time since - since they’d - since the incident in the parking lot. He didn’t look anything more than resigned, but it sent a shiver down Blaine’s spine nonetheless.

“Why did you start in the first place?” he countered.

“Because - I - I don’t know.”

Because he was a masochist, maybe. Or a sadist.

“Because you were sad, and drunk, and I was there. How does that sound?”

“I wasn’t. Drunk, I mean. Not that drunk.”

“How reassuring.”

“So, what, you didn’t want to take advantage?”

“I didn’t want to be something you regretted.” He laughed mirthlessly. “Although, knowing you, it’s probably too late for that, isn’t it?”

Blaine didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I cheated on my boyfriend, Sebastian. Of course I regret that.”

“It’s not like we fucked.”

“We would have, if you hadn’t stopped it. I would have gone through with it.”

Sebastian’s mouth twitched oddly, as if pulled in too many directions to settle into one expression.

“We didn’t, though. Some people wouldn’t even consider what we did to be cheating.”

“Kurt would. I would.”

“You don’t have to tell him.”

“Of course I do.”

“It’s not like he would ever find out.”

“That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point, Blaine? You tell him, he forgives you, and things go back to the way they’ve been? Only now, whenever he does something shitty, you have this little voice in your head telling you you deserve it - you hurt him, you’re a bad person, you deserve to hurt, too. Is that really what you want?”

That was way too bitter to be about Blaine. Not entirely, or at least not in the way he probably meant it to be. That was personal.

“It’s about being honest. Whatever happens after that…I don’t know. I don’t know what I want, much less what I deserve.”

“You deserve to be happy.”

“So do you.”

Sebastian inhaled sharply, and his eyes caught on Blaine’s. There was a moment of visible wonder, before Sebastian buried it beneath something harder to read.

“You’re so forgiving,” he said abruptly. It sounded like an accusation.

“Most people would say that’s a good thing, don’t you think?”

“And the rest would say it’s a stupid thing.”

“Excuse me?”

“You hated me. You could have turned that tape in to the police, gotten me on assault charges. I’ve never understood why you didn’t.”

And there it was. The heart of the matter.

“I wanted to, at first. I kept a copy under my pillow for about a month. The Evil Warbler month, you know.”

“Wait, a copy?”

“You didn’t think yours was the only one, did you?”

Sebastian’s expression told Blaine that, in fact, he had.

“Christ. Hummel is sneakier than I gave him credit for.”

Blaine grimaced, he couldn’t help it. For a second, he’d almost forgotten.

“He wanted me to have the final choice.”

“So, what held you back, then?”

“I don’t know, I guess I realized that most of my anger wasn’t even about you, or what happened. There was - when I was a freshman, my date and I were attacked at a Sadie Hawkins dance. We were waiting for his dad to pick us up, and these guys jumped us. It was really bad. It was why I transferred to Dalton.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah. We pressed charges, of course, but they got off with nothing but a few hours of community service. Nobody took it seriously. So, yeah, I’m sure you can see the similarities.”

Sebastian looked sick.

“Blaine, I - ”

“I know. You don’t need to - you didn’t know.”

Sebastian didn’t look reassured.

“Anyway,” Blaine continued, “I realized that seeing you get punished for what you did wouldn’t make me happy. It wouldn’t fix anything, it wouldn’t change what happened three years ago. All I really wanted was for you to apologize, and to mean it.”

“I did mean it.”

“I know.”

“And I didn’t mean to hurt you, that night. Or - anyone.”

“It was a stupid prank gone too far. You said.”

“I turned myself in to the headmaster, after Regionals.”

“Wait, what?”

Blaine honestly wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“I gave him the tape. He suspended me for a week. It would have been a lot worse if my dad hadn’t intervened on my behalf.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We weren’t exactly on speaking terms. And I thought, I don’t know, it wouldn’t mean much if I was only doing it so you would forgive me.”

“Then why now?”

“I wanted to be honest.”

It seemed like knowing this should change - well, if not everything, then at least something. But it didn’t. Blaine hadn’t been lying when he said he’d forgiven Sebastian a long time ago. Maybe now, with everything out in the open, Sebastian could start to forgive himself.

“You’re a good person, you know that?” Blaine murmured.

Sebastian swallowed. He had to, it seemed. His voice was rough when, finally, he spoke.

“I’m trying.”

“I know.”

“You are, too. A good person, I mean.”

Blaine pressed his lips together to stave off the tears that had risen hot and sudden in his eyes. He didn’t want to think about why. He couldn’t, if he wanted any hope at all of holding himself together.

Sebastian was looking at Blaine in this way that Blaine had no idea how to interpret. He wanted something from Blaine, but Blaine couldn’t give it, because Blaine didn’t know what it was. His heart had been torn to tatters tonight, and his brain wasn’t far behind, and there was nothing more to say. Or at least nothing more he could say. Still, he didn’t move to open the door.

“Where does this leave us?” said Sebastian, finally.

“I - I don’t know.”

“Come on, Blaine. Just say it.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Be honest,” he said with a mocking edge that Blaine did not appreciate.

“Okay, honestly? I don’t know, Sebastian. I really don’t. Because I don’t want to lose you, and I have no idea what you’re thinking, and the only thing I know for sure is that I want you in my life. Is that - is that what you want?”

Sebastian seemed to have given up on masking his emotions. The hope in his eyes was raw and desperate, even as he gave a growl of frustration.

“Of course it is. Of course, Blaine. Don’t you get it yet?”

“Obviously not.”

“I would do anything - literally, anything - to keep you in my life. You couldn’t push me away if you tried.”

“I wasn’t. I swear. That’s not why I did it.”

“Why, then?”

“Because I - I wanted to. I wanted you.”

He still did.

That made it worse.

Blaine was suddenly overcome by exhaustion. He couldn’t do this anymore, not now.

“Look, I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?” he said quickly.

He leaned in, unthinking, for a parting hug. Sebastian’s long arms wrapped around him automatically, strong and secure and just barely too tight. Blaine could feel his own heart quicken at the warm scent of Sebastian’s skin in the curve of his neck.

Blaine pulled away, opened the door, and shot Sebastian one last smile. It wasn’t a good one, but he’d lost the energy for anything better.

“Good night,” murmured Sebastian.

He looked lost.

“Good night.”

Blaine didn’t look back. He walked up the front porch. He opened the door, as quietly as he could. He walked up the stairs, up to his room, and turned on the lights.

When he looked out the window, Sebastian was gone.


	5. The Role You Were Born to Play

**Sebastian**

_ I’m going to New York _

 

_ Today? _

 

_ I need to talk to him in person _

_ I’ll text when I’m back _

 

_ I’ll be here _

 

**Kurt**

_ I’m so sorry about last night _

_ Tequila and I shouldn’t mix _

_ Call me? _

 

**Sebastian**

_ At JFK, on standby for a flight to Columbus _

 

_ Went that well, huh? _

 

_ We broke up _

 

_ I’m sorry _

 

_ No, you’re not _

 

_ I plead the fifth _

_ How are you? _

 

_ Not great _

 

_ Text me the details when you get a flight _

_ I’ll pick you up _

 

_ Okay _

_ Thanks _

 

**Kurt**

_ I just need to say this, and then I’m done _

_ Be careful _

_ I might be angry, I might not ever forgive you for this _

_ But I do care about you _

_ I always will, no matter what _

_ And I don’t trust him _

_ But hey, maybe that makes you perfect for each other after all _

 

_ I told you, Kurt, I didn’t break up with you for him _

_ What happened was a mistake that I’ll regret for the rest of my life _

_ But it wasn’t me choosing him over you _

_ I swear _

 

_ Whatever helps you sleep at night _

 

_ You can’t honestly tell me you thought this was working _

 

_ You should have talked to me _

_ Instead of throwing yourself at the first guy who stroked your ego _

 

_ Okay, so let’s talk now _

_ For real _

 

_ Too late _

 

_ I hurt you, and I wish I could take it back, but I can’t _

_ I wish I could make up for it, but I don’t know how _

_ I love you, Kurt _

_ That hasn’t changed, and I don’t think it ever will _

 

_ Stop texting _

_ Please _

_ I can’t do this _

_ I’ll contact you when I’m ready _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Thanks for last night _

_ You’re a good listener when you want to be _

_ Sorry I was such a mess _

 

_ No sweat _

_ Unfortunately _

 

_ Ugh, that was terrible _

_ Are you losing your touch? _

 

_ I better not be _

_ There’s so much touching left to do _

 

_ Even worse! _

 

_ You’re not giving me much to work with here _

 

_ That’s what he said _

 

_ Nicely done _

_ A classic for a reason _

 

_ :) _

 

_ Lima Bean after school? _

 

_ Sure! You can help me pick out an audition song for Grease _

 

_ Anything but Hopelessly Devoted to You _

 

_ What would you audition with? _

_ I bet you would make a great Kenickie _

 

_ There Are Worse Things I Could Do, obviously _

_ And hell yeah, I would _

 

_ I should have guessed _

 

**Sam**

_ R u ok, dude? _

_ Artie said u ran out of the addition crying _

 

_ I’m fine _

_ I was just having a moment _

 

_ Oh, like a Kurt moment? _

 

_ Kind of _

_ I’m really fine _

_ Thanks for checking, though _

_ It means a lot _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Cast list went up _

 

_ Please tell me you came to your senses _

_ I’d rather not sit through some freshman’s pathetic Fonzie impression for two hours _

 

_ He’s a sophomore _

_ And he’ll do great _

 

_ Maybe I’ll just sneak in at intermission _

 

_ And maybe I’ll just show up at halftime to your next lacrosse game _

 

_ Touché, Anderson _

 

**Sam**

_ Arties on his way over _

_ Were gonna have an epic COD marathon _

_ U shud totally come too _

 

_ Thank you so much for inviting me, that’s really nice of you, but I’ve already made plans _

_ Maybe next time! _

 

_ Burt wont be here _

_ He and Carole are out of town _

 

_ I told you, I have plans _

_ But even if I didn’t… _

_ I don’t know, it would be too weird, being there _

_ I would be too much of a bummer _

 

_ Ur not a bummer! _

_ No matter what Tina says _

 

_ Sorry, Sam _

_ Have fun! _

 

**Tina**

_ I saw you this afternoon _

 

_ Hello to you too _

 

_ In the Lima Bean _

_ With Evil Warbler _

 

_ His name is Sebastian _

 

_ I know his name _

_ What I don’t know is what you think you’re doing with him _

_ Are you trying to make Kurt jealous? _

 

_ What??? _

_ No, of course not! _

 

_ Cause I could get behind that _

_ Just say the word and I’ll post the picture I snapped on Insta _

_ It totally looks like you were on a date, he’ll go ballistic _

 

_ Definitely don’t do that _

 

_ Rachel says he’s really depressed _

_ If you gave him the right motivation, I bet he’d come running back into your arms _

 

_ Who says I want him to? _

 

_ Please _

_ You turned down the lead role in Grease _

_ You’re obviously miserable without him, too _

 

_ Look Tina, no offense, but you don’t know what you’re talking about _

 

_ Maybe you should enlighten me _

 

_ Kurt and I are over _

_ Sebastian is my friend _

_ Just leave it alone, okay? _

 

_ I just want to see you happy _

 

_ Then please respect my wishes _

 

_ Geez, no need to get huffy _

 

_ Good night, Tina _

 

**Sebastian**

_ This is your official invitation to the Warbler Halloween party _

 

_ Oh, wow, thanks! _

_ I was just going to lie low, though _

_ Maybe watch a movie with my mom _

_ Hand out candy to trick or treaters _

 

_ Wow, thrilling _

 

_ I’m not really in a Halloween kind of mood _

 

_ Don’t tell me, you and Hummel had a thing for ironically unironic couple’s costumes _

 

_ Last year we were Snooki and The Situation _

 

_ Of course you were _

_ Look, I’m done letting you mope _

_ So you’d better slap together some sexy little tribute to Freddie Mercury or whatever trite pop culture reference strikes your fancy by Saturday night _

_ Because we’re either going to Nick’s party or to the drag show at Scandals _

_ But we will definitely not be hanging out with your mom _

 

_ I don’t know, my mom knows how to party _

_ She used to be a go-go dancer _

 

_ Ah, so that’s where you get your moves _

_ You should invite her _

 

_ Ugh, okay, fine _

_ You win _

_ But we’re going to a karaoke bar _

 

_ Even better _

 

_ What are you wearing? _

 

_ Why, Blaine, you’re making me blush _

 

_ You know what I mean _

 

_ Good thing I didn’t go straight for the pic _

 

_ Seriously? _

 

_ Okay, okay _

_ You’ll find out on Saturday _

 

_ You have no idea, do you? _

 

_ You wound me _

 

_ Text me if you want to brainstorm ideas _

 

**Cooper**

_ Happy Halloween, Blainey!!! _

_ (attached: 1 picture) _

 

_ Happy Halloween, Coop _

_ Or should I say Superman? _

_ Going on, what, the fifth year in a row? _

 

_ The ladies love it, what can I say? ;) _

 

_ Right _

_ Well, I hope this is the year you find your Lois Lane _

 

_ My what? _

 

_ Lois Lane? _

_ Superman’s most famous love interest? _

_ Do you just plug your ears when other people talk? _

 

_ Right, right _

_ Well, I don’t know if I’m looking for love, exactly, if you know what I mean _

_ What am I saying? _

_ Of course you don’t _

 

_ What does that mean? _

 

_ You’re totally obsessed with love _

_ You always have been _

_ Everybody knows that _

 

_ You say that like it’s a bad thing _

_ Which it probably is, actually _

_ Considering how bad at it I turned out to be _

 

_ Oh come on, squirt, don’t be like that _

 

_ Don’t call me that _

 

_ Nobody ends up with their first love anyway _

_ It would have been weird _

 

_ Wow, thanks _

 

_ You’re welcome! _

 

_ I didn’t mean it like that _

 

**Tina**

_ Headed over to Artie’s to watch cheesy horror movies and scare trick or treaters _

_ You in? _

 

_ Sorry, Tina, I’ve got plans! _

 

_ Plans? _

 

_ Karaoke _

_ With a friend _

 

_ Which friend, exactly? _

 

_ Sebastian _

_ I don’t want to hear it _

 

_ Just make sure to keep an eye on your drink _

 

_ Not funny _

 

_ Not trying to be _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Here _

 

_ Be down in a sec _

_ Just need to put on my cape _

 

_ Please tell me there’s spandex involved _

 

_ Wait about 15 seconds and you’ll find out _

 

**Mama**

_ I couldn’t help but notice that it’s an hour past curfew and you’re not in your bedroom _

 

_ Oh my god, I lost track of time! _

_ On my way, I swear _

 

_ No need to hurry, sweetie _

_ It’s nice to know you’re out having a good time _

_ Just don’t get behind the wheel _

 

_ I had, like, one drink three hours ago _

_ I’m fine _

_ Actually, I think I should probably drive Sebastian home _

 

_ You sure you don’t want bring him here? _

 

_ Mama! _

 

_ No need for that _

_ I was merely suggesting he could stay in our well-appointed guest bedroom and drive home in the morning _

_ After he samples my famous hangover pancakes _

  
  


_ Famous? _

 

_ Absolutely _

_ Amongst a certain crowd, anyway _

 

_ I’ll be home soon _

_ Hopefully, you’ll be asleep _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Hey there! _

_ Just checking to see if you’re alive _

 

_ Ugh _

_ Fuck _

_ Barely _

_ And my dad is out of the good coffee beans _

_ I might actually die _

 

_ Wouldn’t want that _

_ Lima Bean? _

 

_ Be there in 30 _

 

**Sam**

_ I have the best idea _

 

_ U want 2 learn Dothraki, too? _

 

_ Better _

_ I want to start a club _

 

_ Aren’t u in like 50 clubs already? _

 

_ There aren’t 50 clubs at McKinley _

_ I know, I checked _

_ I want to start a superhero club _

 

_ Another one? _

 

_ That’s a superhero sidekicks club _

_ It’s totally different _

 

_ Good point _

_ Dude, this is awesome _

_ I didn’t know u were so into superheroes _

 

_ I’ve gotten really into X-Men lately _

 

_ X-men r totally collar than the avengers _

 

_ I know, right? _

 

_ We cud be like our own secret society _

_ With, like, super secret superhero identities _

 

_ That’s exactly what I was thinking! _

_ And we could go on team missions _

_ You know, find good deeds to do around the school _

_ Help people _

 

_ This is gonna be so cool _

_ I bet we can get the whole glee club 2 join _

_ What made u think of it? _

 

_ I don’t know, I guess I got tired of being a sidekick _

_ Plus, I kind of already have a costume _

 

_ Dude, I’m coming over _

  
  
  
  



	6. Glease

**Sebastian**

_ Lima Bean after school? _

_ Calculus is kicking my ass _

 

_ Wish I could! _

_ We’ve got rehearsal every day until opening _

_ Full run-throughs, so I have to be there _

 

_ Call me when you get home? _

_ I’ll help you study for your French midterm in return _

 

_ It’ll be kind of late _

 

_ I’ll be up _

 

_ Awesome _

 

_ A plus tard _

 

_ Show-off _

 

_ Fuck, you’re in worse shape than I thought _

 

_ Ha ha _

 

**Sam**

_ Hey, so ur really smart _

 

_ Uh, thanks? _

 

_ If I send u my Lit paper, could u proofread it? _

_ Brit did my last one _

_ Big mistake _

 

_ No problem! _

_ Happy to help! _

 

**Tina**

_ I’m going to kill Artie _

_ I don’t remember him being this bad last year _

 

_ He’s just passionate _

 

_ He’s a full-on crazy person _

 

_ I don’t know, at least he didn’t tell Ryder his performance wouldn’t be believable if he didn’t lose his virginity before opening _

 

_ Omg, he didn’t _

 

_ I just said he didn’t _

 

_ No, I mean last year _

_ West Side Story _

_ He told you to lose your virginity??? _

_ I mean, I knew Rachel had some weird thing about sexual awakenings and giving an authentic performance and blah blah blah, but I had no idea it came from Artie _

_ God, what an asshole _

_ Don’t tell me that’s why you and Kurt… _

 

_ No! No, of course not _

_ I wouldn’t do that _

_ I shouldn’t have said anything _

 

_ Don’t be like that _

_ It’s not like I’ll tell anyone _

 

_ So, how are you doing with Mike in town? _

 

_ Well, he’s barely spoken to me all week _

_ So not too bad, all things considered _

 

_ You’re amazing, you know that? _

_ An inspiration to the broken-hearted everywhere _

 

_ Did I ever tell you why he broke up with me? _

 

_ I guess not _

_ I assumed it was the distance _

 

_ He told me I wasn’t Asian enough for him _

 

_ What??? _

 

_ I know _

_ Like, I was adopted _

_ Excuse me for not being as in touch with my heritage as he is _

 

_ That’s ridiculous _

_ He doesn’t get to decide how Asian you are _

_ Whatever that even means _

_ Your identity is something you decide for yourself _

_ And he doesn’t have the right to get down on you for it _

 

_ Right? _

_ I knew you would get it _

_ So, yeah, seeing him doesn’t really make sad so much as furious _

_ And yet, I still miss him if you can believe it _

 

_ I can _

_ Believe me, I can _

 

_ So… _

_ Are you going to tell me why you and Kurt broke up now? _

 

_ I did tell you _

_ It was the distance _

_ It was too hard _

 

_ Oh, come on _

_ I know there was more to it than that _

 

_ Let it go, Tina _

 

_ Fine, be that way _

 

**Sebastian**

_ So, are our tickets getting hand-delivered this year, or are we going to have to pick them up at the box office? _

 

_ Do the guys even want to come? _

_ I mean, I haven’t spoken to most of them since Regionals _

_ And I only have one scene _

_ Not even a scene _

_ One song _

 

_ Believe me, they want to come _

_ They won’t shut up about it _

_ I’ve told you, they’re pathetically devoted to you _

_ They weren’t sure they’d be welcome, after everything _

 

_ The fact that we’re friends wasn’t clue enough? _

_ I mean, if I can forgive you, I can certainly forgive them _

 

_ I’ll pass along the message _

_ Unless you’d like to do it yourself _

 

_ I’ll put a block of tickets on hold at the box office on opening night _

_ It’ll be nice to have some friendly faces in the audience _

 

_ No parents? _

 

_ Out of town _

_ They might catch the Sunday performance if they can make it back in time _

_ I told them not to sweat it _

 

_ You’re going to kill it, Blaine _

_ One scene is enough to steal the show _

_ As I’m sure you’ll prove _

 

_ Thanks, Sebastian _

_ That means a lot _

 

**Tina**

_ You have to get coffee with me before rehearsal so I can tell you all about Kitty’s psycho sleepover _

_ I mean, she’s really got a grudge against poor Marley _

_ Maybe she should play Rizzo _

_ Not that she has the emotional depth for that role _

_ But at least she actually goes to school here _

 

_ Well, Santana is perfect for the part _

_ But you’re right, it was kind of weird of Finn to ask her when there are so many capable performers right under his nose _

 

_ Ugh, I really thought this year would be different _

 

_ Me too _

 

_ So, my car or yours? _

 

_ I’ll drive _

 

**Sam**

_ I just thot of the coolest superhero name ever _

 

_ Yeah??? _

 

_ The Impressionator _

 

_ That’s definitely something _

 

_ No, dude, its totally awesome! _

_ Cuz I do impressions _

_ Its my superpower _

_ Get it? _

 

_ It just doesn’t, you know, pop _

_ It sounds too much like impersonator _

 

_ Shit _

_ Ur right _

 

_ Maybe something with chameleon? _

_ The Human Chameleon? _

_ Or just The Chameleon? _

 

_ That’s it! _

_ No, The Blond Chameleon! _

_ Get it? _

 

_ Yeah, I get it _

_ That’s perfect _

 

_ U still going with Nightbird? _

 

_ What’s wrong with Nightbird? _

 

_ Nothing _

 

_ It’s a reference to Nightwing _

_ It’s awesome _

 

_ Totally _

 

_ I’m not changing it _

 

_ I didn’t say anything! _

 

**Tina**

_ Heads up, I just saw Rachel and Kurt walk backstage! _

_ Never mind, I see you _

_ Oh, ouch _

_ I can’t watch _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Break a leg, superstar _

 

**Mama**

_ Have fun, sweetie! _

_ Wish we were there _

_ Dad says break a leg _

 

**Cooper**

_ Which of these headshots says, “Why yes, I am comfortable doing a gay sex scene”? _

_ (attached: 2 pictures) _

_ I’m up for an awesome part on this super popular telenovela I’ve never heard of _

_ It can’t be that hard to learn Spanish, right? _

_ Blainey? _

&&&&&

Blaine had spent Act One freaking out. Kurt was here. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Blaine hadn’t even considered it a possibility, after the way they’d left things. If he weren’t such a professional, it would have been enough to paralyze him with anxiety. As it was, he shook it off, pasted a smile on his face, and put on a performance that he didn’t remember a moment of the second he stepped off-stage.

Except that wasn’t true, because he definitely remembered one moment. Kurt, stone-faced, looking up at him from the audience, as clear to Blaine as if the spotlight had been trained on him. That moment had been beaten into his heart. The contempt in Kurt’s eyes had been as effective as a cudgel.

He’d spent the rest of the show obsessively planning what he would say the next time they were face to face. He wouldn’t let himself be caught off-guard again. This time, he would make Kurt listen. He would find the words that would make things right.

Now, though, with Kurt right in front of him, he couldn’t seem to find any words at all.

“I’m done talking, Blaine,” said Kurt, which was absurd, because they hadn’t even begun.

“Well, I’m not. I want to explain. I want us to - ”

“What could you possibly have left to say? You told me you cheated on me, you told me you wanted to break up, you told me you were sorry. You didn’t leave much room for interpretation.”

“No, that’s - we never really talked about why I - I - why I - ”

“Cheated? I don’t know, I thought that was pretty obvious.”

“You don’t - ”

“That smirky little weasel has been panting after you for over a year, Blaine. He told me himself he was going to steal you from me. I guess I didn’t realize you’d be naive enough to fall for his bullshit.”

Kurt’s voice was strained. His whole body was tense with the effort of holding back pain that Blaine could clearly see. That was the worst part. More than knowing that Kurt hated him, more than feeling it, more than knowing that he deserved it. Knowing that he was responsible for every bit of that pain.

And yet -

“That’s not fair.”

“Of course you’re defending him.”

“No, I mean that isn’t what happened. It wasn’t like that.”

“Oh, yeah? What was it like, then?”

“He was _there_ , Kurt! You were gone, you’d left, and - ”

“You told me to go!”

“I didn’t tell you to leave me!”

Kurt stared at him. Blaine could see the moment it happened, the moment he closed off. It was like a door slamming. Kurt folded his arms over his chest, he lifted his chin, he cocked his head. Blaine could still see his pain, but not because Kurt was showing him.

He braced himself.

“I guess I should have known after all,” said Kurt acidly. “You have always been an attention whore.”

Blaine felt it the way Kurt intended, a slap in the face. Kurt looked like he’d been slapped himself. Still, Kurt said nothing. He straightened his spine instead.

“Kurt - ”

“I shouldn’t have come here. I don’t know what I was thinking. Rachel was right, this isn’t home anymore.”

Kurt turned sharply on his heel, set to march away from Blaine without so much as a second glance. Blaine wanted to call out to him, hated watching him walk away, but he was frozen where he stood.

Kurt hadn’t made it more than two steps before a figure slid out from the shadows, stopping him in his tracks.

“Didn’t expect to see you here, Kurt.”

Sebastian’s tone was mild, his expression a careful construct of amusement. Kurt probably wouldn’t see that, though. All he would see was smug.

“I could say the same,” Kurt said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not sure why. I’m the one that Blaine invited.”

Kurt scoffed.

“Of course you’d take this opportunity to gloat. I get it, okay? Whatever sick game you’re playing, you won. Alright? But Blaine is going to wake up one day and realize you’re not who he thinks you are. He’ll see right through you, and he’ll see just how ugly your heart is. You can’t hide it from him forever.”

Sebastian’s eyes flashed, betraying to Blaine, at least, just how much Kurt’s words had gotten to him. He smiled coldly.

“I guess you would know.”

Blaine couldn’t see Kurt’s face, but he could read in his body that it was a miracle he hadn’t hauled off and hit Sebastian.

“Enjoy your prize while you can,” he spat. Still, he didn’t once turn to glance at Blaine. He didn’t wait for Sebastian to respond, either, just stomped off down the hall, where Rachel was waiting for him. The look she shot Blaine was dark enough to make him recoil.

He couldn’t blame her, after that.

It wasn’t until they’d turned a corner that Blaine felt he could move again. Or focus on something other than Kurt’s retreating back.

“You okay?” said Sebastian, approaching him carefully, the way you would approach a frightened animal. That was enough to make Blaine shake himself.

“I don’t know,” he said, because he didn’t have the energy to lie. “I’m - it - it’s over.”

“You already knew that. You’re the one that ended it.”

“I know. But it didn’t feel that way until now. Part of me thought, maybe…”

“He might come to senses and actually fight for the best fucking thing that ever happened to him?”

“Something like that. Pretty stupid, huh?”

“If you’re talking about Hummel, then yeah, definitely.”

“Sebastian.”

“Look, forget him. Let’s talk about how you were the best Teen Angel ever seen on an Ohio stage.”

Blaine laughed, in spite of himself.

“I was atrocious, Sebastian. You can admit it. I was so distracted I hardly even remember being on stage.”

“No one could tell. Trust me.”

“Not even you?”

“Well, I might have noticed a moment or two, but I’m uncommonly observant.”

“Speaking of, how much - um, how much of that did you hear? With Kurt, I mean.”

“Most of it, I think.”

Sebastian’s voice was even, but he wasn’t meeting Blaine’s eyes. That told Blaine all he needed to know.

“He was out of line,” said Blaine quickly. “What he said about you, I mean. And to you.”

“You don’t have to apologize for him.”

“I’m not. You just shouldn’t have to hear all that, especially when you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Unlike you, you mean?” said Sebastian shrewdly.

“Well, yeah.”

“I don’t mind if Kurt Hummel hates me, Blaine.”

_And you shouldn’t either_ , he didn’t say. Blaine was glad he refrained.

“Why, because you’ve had so much practice?”

Sebastian grinned.

“Exactly.”

Blaine found himself returning the smile. It was easier than he would have thought.

“Did the guys leave already?” he asked.

“Without gushing at you like a bunch of 12-year-old girls? They’re in the lobby, beside themselves, I’m sure. I can tell them to go, if - ”

“No, no, of course not. They came all this way to see me.”

“Then let’s give the people what they want.”

Sebastian slung an arm around Blaine’s shoulder and steered him toward the lobby. Blaine leaned into his body, soaking up the comfort it offered like a flower in the sun.

“Thank you,” said Blaine.

“For what?”

“Just - for being here.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that.”  
  
  



	7. Dynamic Duets

**Sam**

_ Britts in! _

 

_ Tina, too _

_ And, ooh, Beiste agreed to be faculty advisor! _

_ So now we can finally schedule the first official meeting _

 

_ Sweet!!! _

_ We need to make posters _

_ What was it again? _

_ Society of Superheroes? _

 

_ Secret Society of Superheroes _

 

_ I don’t know, dude, its kinda long _

 

_ Well, it’s too late to change it now _

_ I already labeled the gavel block _

 

**Sebastian**

_ We just finalized our setlist for Sectionals _

_ You and your merry band of misfits are in so much trouble _

 

_ Interesting _

_ Care to share? _

 

_ I’m afraid that’s classified information _

_ If only you were a Warbler… _

 

_ Nice try _

_ Actually, no, it wasn’t _

_ I knew it, you’re totally going soft _

 

_ Fuck, I hope not _

 

_ I made that too easy _

 

_ That’s what he said _

 

_ Oh my god _

 

**Tina**

_ I’m so sorry, I just saw _

 

_ What are you talking about? _

 

_ Facebook _

_ Kurt officially changed his relationship status to single _

 

_ Oh _

_ I haven’t seen it _

_ I haven’t been on Facebook all week _

 

_ Okay, you’re texting, so I know your phone is working _

 

_ It’s stupid _

_ I couldn’t handle the thought of seeing updates from Kurt, but I also couldn’t bring myself to unfollow him _

 

_ That’s not stupid _

_ It’s sweet _

 

_ I’ve got to go _

_ Class is about to start _

_ See you in glee! _

 

_ Oh, goody, can’t wait _

_ How much you want to bet Finn announces he’s giving every Sectionals solo to Santana? _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Okay, so I think Hunter might be plotting something _

_ He’s trying way too hard to be mysterious _

_ And his cat is definitely acting creepier than usual _

_ If that’s even possible _

 

_ Are you sure you’re not being paranoid? _

 

_ Positive _

_ I caught a glimpse of his laptop the other day _

_ He was looking at blueprints _

_ McKinley’s blueprints _

_ And he keeps asking questions about you _

 

_ Questions??? _

 

_ Like, about your range _

_ And your favorite pop divas _

_ And why you left Dalton _

_ Basically, he’s either kidnapping you or blackmailing you, and I’m honestly not sure which is more likely _

 

_ Wow, okay, that is troubling _

_ Maybe don’t let him? _

 

_ I don’t know, could be fun _

 

_ What was it you said about that new leaf? _

 

_ That it’s super boring? _

 

_ Sebastian _

 

_ Okay, fine, I’ll do what I can _

 

**Sam**

_ Arties in! Woooooo! _

 

_ Perfect _

_ We’ve got all the seniors, the rest will totally follow _

_ First glee club, then the school _

 

_ Dude, u sure ur not a super villain? _

 

_ Not always _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Hunter just told us _

_ With melodrama the likes of which are usually only seen on second-rate telenovelas, I might add _

_ Seriously _

_ I think he and his cat worked out choreography _

_ I assume you’ve already gotten the message he left _

 

_ I’m on my way _

&&&&&

If Blaine hadn’t been on a mission, he might have taken a moment to bask in his nostalgia for the place. Or maybe not. The memories weren’t as rose-colored as they had once been, after all. It was probably for the best, actually, that he didn’t have the time right now to do more than skim over the fact that he was standing on the very staircase where he and Kurt had first met.

This time, it was Sebastian waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He was watching Blaine with an easy amusement that sat almost uncomfortably on his shoulders. The amusement was real enough, the ease clearly manufactured. Blaine wasn’t sure what it was covering exactly, just that it was something Sebastian didn’t feel comfortable showing.

“I thought you were taking care of it,” said Blaine as he approached.

Sebastian smirked, raising his hands in a gesture of innocence.

“Hey, don’t blame me. Even I couldn’t have predicted he’d try something this lame.”

“Just take me to the trophy, Sebastian.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

Sebastian looked like he was maybe trying to appear regretful, but mostly just came across amused.

Blaine gritted his teeth against his frustration. He wasn’t in the mood to play games.

“Why not?”

“I’m under strict orders to take you to the commons. The psycho practically made me swear a blood oath.”

Blaine found it hard not to perk up at the idea of meeting the infamous Hunter. The picture Sebastian had painted was nothing if not vivid.

“Lead the way, then.”

Not that Blaine needed him to. He could find the Warblers’ unofficially official practice room blindfolded, from anywhere on the Dalton campus. It was uncanny how little had changed since the last time he’d walked down this hall, from the gleam of the chandeliers to the angle of the chairs along the wall. Blaine himself felt so fundamentally different, it seemed as though the entire world should have twisted itself to match.

Sebastian had gone uncharacteristically quiet. His body was buzzing with energy that belied his deliberately casual stroll. It put Blaine on edge. He wasn’t sure if it was anxiety or excitement or something else altogether, but it didn’t bode well either way.

“So, what does he want from me, anyway?” he asked. He didn’t expect a straight answer, not with the way Sebastian was behaving. Still, it couldn’t hurt to try. He didn’t like feeling unprepared.

“You’re about to find out.”

Sebastian stopped in front of the heavy double doors that led to the commons. He inclined his head, indicating that Blaine should go ahead. His gaze was sticky on Blaine’s back as Blaine moved past him and threw open the doors.

Blaine took a cautious step into the room. It seemed to be empty, which was pretty weird, considering. It was still but for the fire crackling rather dramatically in the fireplace. And, all of a sudden, the wingback chair spinning even more dramatically to face him. In it was a sandy-haired boy with a shark-eyed stare and a cat lounging on his lap. Its expression was an eerie mirror of its owner’s, its purr audible above that preposterously loud fire.

Hunter was blandly attractive, with a build that suggested he might be bumped up to super hot when he took his shirt off. Still, something about his presence was off-putting. Maybe the way he was looking at Blaine, as if Blaine were prey that had just been successfully caught. Maybe the fact that he seemed to be more impressed by his own display than Blaine was.

“I knew they’d send you,” Hunter proclaimed. “Allow me to answer the obvious questions. I’m Hunter Clarington. I’m the new captain of the Warblers. And I’m not even remotely bicurious.”

Blaine resisted the urge to snort.

“Where’s the trophy, Hunter?”

Hunter smiled, but it was weird, like he’d practiced it in the mirror one too many times. He stood up, dumping his cat onto the floor, and strode over to the fireplace to lean faux-casually against the mantel.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “It’s safe.”

He proceeded to launch into what was clearly a supervillain monologue. Blaine could practically hear the sinister score beneath his words. Blaine would have suspected that Hunter knew about the superhero madness that had taken over McKinley, that he was deliberately playing into it, but he got the impression that Hunter was just kind of like this.

“Your little diversity club can have its Nationals trophy back when you rejoin the Warblers,” he concluded with a self-satisfied smirk.

If Blaine was taken aback at this, the revelation of Hunter’s endgame, it was only for a moment.

“And why would I ever leave McKinley?”

“Why would you stay? I hear you only went there to be with Kurt, right?” He started toward Blaine, slow and stalking. “In fact, I hear they call you Blaine _Warbler_. They know you don’t belong there. Why don’t you?”

Blaine didn’t have an answer to that. He hated that he didn’t have an answer to that.

The double doors swung open, and Sebastian sauntered in, flanked by Nick, Jeff, and John.

“We all know the real Blaine, Blaine,” Sebastian drawled. The mirth in his eyes wasn’t enough to hide the fact that he was deadly serious. “Ambitious. Driven. You’re a Dalton boy.”

Sebastian was looking at Blaine like he was trying his hand at hypnosis. He may have rolled his eyes at Hunter’s theatrics, but this was something he wanted, more badly than he would admit. That alone was more convincing than his words.

“Present the blazer,” intoned Hunter.

And then, suddenly, Sebastian was holding out a pristine Dalton blazer in just Blaine’s size, and it was clearly a ploy, but it was one that Blaine found he couldn’t resist. It fit so perfectly it was almost spooky. It felt right. It felt like it used to, like safety and belonging, and so many things he hadn’t felt in so long. Sebastian’s hands lingered warm on his shoulders as he smoothed out the fabric.

All bets were off, then. One thing led to another, and before Blaine knew it, he was belting out the chorus to “Dark Side” from the top of a table as the Warblers harmonized around him.

_ Will you love me, even with my dark side? _

&&&&&

Blaine had barely made it two steps down the hall before a hand closed around his elbow. He recognized it right away, which was good, because he was so lost in thought he might have been startled into shoving him away, otherwise.

“Blaine, wait,” Sebastian said unnecessarily.

“What was that, Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s jaw clenched, betraying his discomfort.

“Let’s go get coffee,” he said in lieu of answering.

Blaine hesitated. His mind was whirring, spinning his thoughts all over the place. What he really needed now was time alone, to pick them up, dust them off, and put them back in order. He didn’t need Sebastian turning on the charm and turning him around.

And yet -

“Sure.”

He wanted to hear what Sebastian had to say.

They ended up at a table by the window - not the one he’d sat at with Kurt, that first day. Blaine made himself sit with the silence between them. He wanted Sebastian to be the first to break it.

Sebastian sighed impatiently.

“Look, I didn’t plan this, okay?”

“I know.”

“I didn’t even know about it until this morning.”

“I know.”

“And I definitely would have gone about it differently, if it were up to me.”

“I think you’ve made that pretty clear.”

“But I think we both know he didn’t say anything in there that wasn’t true.”

“I don’t know, I think that’s debatable.”

“Don’t give me that. I saw your face when you put on that blazer - hell, every time you see me wearing mine. You miss it. You can’t honestly tell me you think you belong at McKinley more than you belong here.”

Blaine opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn’t. There was nothing he could say to that that wasn’t in some way a lie. He loved the New Directions, he really did, but he’d never truly felt like one of them. Even after everything with Finn last year, and the way Sam and Tina seemed to be trying to bond with him this year, the only person in that room that had ever really made him feel like he belonged was Kurt. And Kurt was gone.

The Warblers were different. They’d never really known him, but then, they really hadn’t needed to. They’d accepted him anyway, no questions asked, embraced him like a brother. It had always been so easy with them. It couldn’t be like that again, not after everything that had happened last year, but he knew what it was like to fall from grace, now, too. Maybe they could all find redemption together. Maybe this was where he was meant to be.

And that wasn’t even considering the Sebastian of it all.

“I don’t know where I belong,” he said truthfully.

Sebastian searched Blaine’s face, but he was already giving all he had. Sebastian wasn’t going to find the answer he wanted through sheer force of will.

“I think you do. I think you feel it, just like we all do.”

“What, are you trying to Svengali me into transferring?”

Sebastian was startled into a half-grin.

“Hey, whatever works.”

“Look, I’ve got a lot to think about. Just - give me some time?”

Sebastian nodded reluctantly. He didn’t try to stop Blaine from leaving, this time. He also made no attempt to hide the fact that he was watching him walk away.

It wasn’t until he reached the parking lot that Blaine realized he was still holding the blazer.

&&&&&

**Sam**

_ So??? _

 

_ Still working on it _

 

_ Let me now if u need backup _

 

_ Will do _

 

**Dad**

_ Are you working late tonight? _

 

_ No later than usual. Is something wrong? _

 

_ No, no, just wanted to talk about something with you and Mama _

 

_ I’ll be honest, Blaine, that’s not very reassuring. _

 

_ I promise, it’s nothing bad _

_ You might even think it’s good _

 

_ Well, alright then. _

_ See you tonight, son. _

 

_ See you tonight, Dad _

  
  


**Cooper**

_ Talked to Mom last night _

_ She said something about you transferring back to Dalton _

_??? _

 

_ It only makes sense, Cooper _

_ I only transferred in the first place to be with Kurt _

 

_ Right, of course _

_ Which is why you waited until November to go back _

_ Makes total sense _

 

_ I belong at Dalton _

_ It just took me a little while to realize that _

 

_ Are you sure this has nothing to do with that guy? _

_ What’s his name? Stanley? Sylvester? Salamander? _

_ That one Mom said you’ve been seeing a lot of _

_ You know, who threw rock salt in your eye? _

 

_ Yes, I know who you’re talking about, Cooper, you can stop _

_ His name is Sebastian _

 

_ Right, him _

 

_ Of course it’s not about him _

 

_ Okay, then who is it about? _

 

_ No one _

_ It’s about me, doing what’s right for me _

 

_ See, I can always tell when you’re lying _

_ That sounds like it came out of a script _

_ I should know _

_ Ooh, I just finished reading one for this part on CSI: Miami _

_ The guy is dead for most of the episode, but I can totally nail it _

 

_ I’m not lying _

 

_ Sure _

 

_ I hate when you do that _

 

_ Do what? _

 

_ Oh my god, fine _

_ I don’t know, I guess I’ve gotten pretty close to Sebastian _

_ Closer than I am to anyone at McKinley right now _

_ But it’s not like it was when I transferred to be with Kurt _

_ It’s not _

 

_ Have you ever thought of just, like, making new friends? _

_ Instead of upending your life for some guy _

_ Again _

 

_ I told you, it’s not like that _

 

_ Hey, whatever floats your boat _

_ Just be certain this time _

 

_ Thanks for the advice _

_ Stellar as usual _

_ Let me know if you want to run lines before your audition, though, okay? _

 

**Finn**

_ Are you sure about this, dude? _

 

_ Yeah, I am _

_ Sorry _

_ I know that kind of leaves you hanging, in terms of the numbers _

 

_ We’ll figure that out, we always do _

_ We’ll miss you though, man _

_ There’s no one like you _

 

_ Thanks, Finn _

_ That’s really nice to hear _

 

_ I mean it _

_ I mean, you’re the New Rachel, right? _

 

_ You have so much talent in the room _

_ You just have to figure out how to use it _

_ Oh, and please give Tina a solo at Sectionals _

_ She deserves it _

_ And she’s been waiting this whole time _

 

_ Totally _

_ She’s awesome _

_ Do you want me to tell them? _

 

_ Yeah _

_ They’ll probably take it better, coming from you _

_ Give them my best wishes, though, okay? _

_ I know I’ll be with the competition at Sectionals, but I really do want nothing but the best for all of you _

 

_ Thanks, man _

_ I’ll pass along the message _

_ Good luck _

_ And no hard feelings _

_ Seriously _

 

_ Thank you _

 

**Sebastian**

_ So I guess you better send me that setlist after all _

_ And the tenor arrangements _

_ Assuming you’ve already picked soloists for Sectionals _

 

_ What??? _

_ Really? _

_ When do you start? _

 

_ Monday _

_ So, the set? _

 

_ Screw that, we’re picking all new songs if you’re singing with us _

_ You’re crazy if you think you’re not getting a solo _

_ Hell, all the solos _

 

_ Are you sure? _

 

_ Are you kidding? _

 

_ Well then, I guess I’ll see you Monday _

 

_ Show up ready to work your ass off _

_ Actually, no, that would be a tragedy of epic proportions _

 

_ Bye, Sebastian _

 

_ You won’t regret this _

 

**Sam**

_ Dude, where r u??? _

_ U better not have left yet _

_ I cant believe u didn’t tell me _

 

**Tina**

_ What the hell do you think you’re doing????? _

_ I looked for you after glee and I couldn’t find you _

_ You left without saying goodbye??? _

 

_ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you _

_ Or say goodbye before I left _

_ Not that this has to be goodbye for real _

_ I do still live five minutes away _

 

_ I talked to Sam _

 

_ What did he say? _

 

_ Just that you two had a good talk _

_ That you agreed to give him a day to convince you to stay _

_ Not that you should need that _

_ We all love you, Blaine _

_ I don’t understand how you could betray us like this _

 

_ I’m not betraying you _

_ I’m just trying to do what’s right _

 

_ For who??? _

 

_ For me, I guess _

 

_ Is this because of Sebastian? _

 

_ No _

_ Why does everyone keep asking that? _

 

_ Because the timing is awfully suspicious _

_ And he’s an evil, manipulative bastard who’ll do anything to get in your pants _

 

_ He’s not _

_ You don’t know him, Tina _

 

_ No, you’re right _

_ And apparently I don’t know you _

_ This whole year, it’s like one melodrama after another with you _

_ I don’t get it _

 

_ You’re right, you don’t _

_ You don’t get it at all _

_ I cheated on Kurt, alright? _

_ That’s it, that’s the big secret _

_ He was moving on without me and didn’t even seem to care _

_ I was hurt _

_ We were on the verge of breaking up over it _

_ Over the distance, like I said _

_ And then one night, after Kurt blew off another Skype date, I ended up going out with Sebastian _

_ I kissed him _

_ It didn’t go further than that, but not because I didn’t want to _

 

_ He stopped it? _

 

_ Yeah _

_ Thank god _

_ I feel awful enough as it is _

 

_ No wonder Kurt went so nuclear _

_ I mean, I don’t blame him _

 

_ Me neither _

 

_ Not that I’m judging you! _

_ That would be pretty hypocritical of me _

 

_ What do you mean? _

 

_ Did anyone ever tell you how Mike and I got together? _

 

_ Asian camp, right? _

 

_ Right _

_ Let’s just say Artie and I weren’t officially broken up yet _

 

_ That actually explains a few things _

 

_ So I get it _

_ Really _

_ And I can admit that maybe I’ve got the wrong idea about him _

_ Sebastian, I mean _

_ If he had the chance to sleep with you and didn’t… _

_ Maybe he isn’t as evil as I thought _

_ I’m sorry for getting all judgy on you _

 

_ Thanks, Tina _

 

_ So, have you made it official yet? _

 

_ What? _

_ Oh, you mean me and Sebastian _

_ We’re just friends _

 

_ Really? _

_ But you broke up with your boyfriend for him _

_ You’re transferring schools for him _

 

_ That’s not why _

 

_ Okay, then I still don’t get it _

 

_ Look, I’ll see you tomorrow for Sam’s thing, right? _

_ We’ll talk then _

_ Like, really talk _

 

_ Sounds good _

_ It’ll be nice to have someone I can really talk to again _

 

_ I know what you mean _

 

**Sam**

_ Thank you, Sam _

_ Again _

_ I had the best day ever _

 

_ No problem, dude _

_ Anything for my bro _

_ Or should I say partner in crime _

 

_ Speaking of, meet at my house tomorrow? _

_ I can drive us to Dalton _

 

_ U sure u know where it is? _

 

_ I have a feeling a little birdie will tell me _

 

_ I didn’t know canaries could talk _

 

_ No, but Warblers can _

 

_ Ah, rite _

_ Got it _

 

_ So, 8:00, my house? _

_ Full costumes? _

 

_ U got it, Nightbird _

 

**Sebastian**

_ I’m so sorry to do this _

_ I should have just waited until everything was finalized to tell you in the first place _

 

_ You’re not coming, are you? _

 

_ I changed my mind _

_ I’m sorry _

 

_ Don’t worry, I didn’t tell the guys _

_ I had a feeling this might happen _

 

_ Some friends showed me that McKinley is still where my heart is _

_ Not like that _

_ I mean, New Directions is like a family, you know? _

_ And after this week, I finally feel like I’m part of it _

_ I couldn’t leave them _

 

_ Well, I can’t say I’m happy for you _

_ Or happy at all _

_ But it’s nice to know some good came out of all this _

 

_ That’s almost sweet _

_ Thank you for understanding _

 

_ And hey, at least this way Sectionals won’t be a complete bloodbath _

 

_ Maybe we’ll tie _

_ It’s happened before _

 

_ Blaine Anderson, eternal optimist _

 

_ Sebastian Smythe, always the cynic _

 

_ I like to think of it as being worldly _

 

_ Of course _

_ You know, there’s another reason I decided not to transfer _

 

_ Do tell _

 

_ I transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt _

_ I told myself there were other reasons _

_ And I guess there were _

_ But none of them would have mattered if it weren’t for him _

_ And even though I’ve been really happy here, I’ve also been really empty _

_ I can’t keep upending my life for some new guy _

_ Not that I think of you as just some guy _

_ But I realized that’s what I would be doing, if I transferred back to Dalton _

_ It wouldn’t have been for the Warblers _

_ It would have been for you _

 

_ It sounds like you made the right choice _

 

_ That’s all you’re going to say? _

 

_ What else is there? _

 

_ Nothing, I guess _

 

_ Then there you go _

 

_ Tell the guys I’m sorry, okay? _

 

_ Will do _

 

_ Oh, and Sam and I might be stopping by for a rescue mission tomorrow _

_ Any intel to share? _

 

_ I’ll do some recon and get back to you _

 

**Tina**

_ I’m glad you decided to stay, Blainey Days _

 

_ Me too, Queen T _

_ Did you manage to get the paint out of your hair? _

 

_ Ugh, no luck _

_ Any tips? _

 

_ Hold on, I’ll send you a link _

 

**Sebastian**

_ You’ve gotten a lot of mileage out of that costume, haven’t you? _

 

_ Jealous? _

 

_ Of those tight little pants of yours? _

_ Absolutely _

 

_ Admit it, if you went to McKinley, you’d be a founding member of the SSOS _

_ I’ve seen your DVD collection _

 

_ What would my name be? _

_ The Seducer? _

 

_ Silvertongue? _

 

_ Not bad _

_ The power of persuasion _

_ I can work with that _

 

_ Actually, we’ve already got one of those _

_ Asian Persuasion _

 

_ Tina? _

 

_ Yeah _

_ But hey, the more the merrier _

 

_ It’s not like I’m actually joining _

 

_ We could make you an honorary member _

_ But you’d have to make a costume _

 

_ You’d like that, wouldn’t you? _

 

_ I could help! _

_ Thanks, by the way _

_ Our mission would have failed without your help _

 

_ Happy to be of service _

_ You can feel free to take that any way you’d like _

 


	8. Thanksgiving

**Tina**

_ Don’t get me wrong, I’m super happy to have a solo for Sectionals _

_ But I’m never going to learn this in time _

_ In case it escaped anyone’s notice, I don’t actually speak Korean _

 

_ Come over after school _

_ We’ll drill it until you have it _

_ You’re going to rock this, T _

 

_ You’re the best! _

_ I don’t know what I would have done without you _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Okay, so I swore an oath that I wouldn’t tell you _

_ I lied, basically _

_ But Hunter seems to be fully dedicated to uncovering new depths of crazy _

 

_ Oh, god, what is it this time? _

 

_ He’s been totally obsessed with getting us a secret weapon for Sectionals _

_ His words, not mine _

_ Now that you’ve made it clear you won’t be it… _

 

_ What??? _

_ Is he bringing in alumni to compete? _

_ Sleeping with someone on the judging panel? _

_ Sabotaging the other teams? _

 

_ None of the above _

_ Though all excellent ideas _

_ Thank you for that _

 

_ They’re going to take me in as an accomplice, aren’t they? _

 

_ There’s no need to be so dramatic _

 

_ You’re one to talk! _

_ Come on, just spit it out already _

 

_ Some jacked-up body-builder pal of his gave him a discount on steroids _

_ He’s already gone full-on juice pig _

_ It’s been, like, three days _

_ He’s trying to make the rest of us do it, too _

 

_ What the hell??? _

_ That’s not just crazy, Sebastian _

_ That’s illegal _

_ Performance enhancing drugs are expressly forbidden by the show choir bylaws _

 

_ No shit _

 

_ If he were caught, it could cost you the competition _

_ Not to mention the side effects _

 

_ Trust me, I know _

_ I have no interest in shriveling up my balls _

 

_ What are you going to do? _

 

_ Well, I’m not letting that needle anywhere near my ass, that’s for sure _

 

_ You can’t just let him keep doing it _

_ Especially not if he’s pressuring the others, too _

_ Not everyone has your confidence _

_ I mean, can you imagine some poor freshman trying to stand up to him? _

 

_ I can’t imagine Jeff standing up to him _

 

_ See? _

_ You should talk to him _

_ See if you can get him to see reason _

 

_ You’ve met him _

_ Does he seem like the kind of guy who would listen to reason? _

 

_ You have to try, Sebastian _

 

_ Or what? _

_ You’ll report us? _

 

_ Of course not! _

_ You came to me as a friend _

_ I wouldn’t betray your trust like that _

 

_ I’ll talk to the guys _

_ But I can’t make any guarantees _

 

**Cooper**

_ How did your audition go? _

 

_ Totally nailed it _

_ I think this might be my big break _

 

_ You think everything is your big break _

 

_ And someday something will be _

_ This is a really good part, though, Blainey _

_ A big part _

 

_ I thought you said you’d be dead for most of the episode _

 

_ Oh, that _

_ I didn’t get that _

_ Didn’t I tell you? _

_ They were looking for someone less conventionally attractive _

 

_ How tragic for you _

 

_ No, my agent got me this audition for a recurring role on TYATR _

_ Someone’s long lost cousin _

_ Twin? _

_ Husband? _

_ I don’t remember _

_ It doesn’t matter _

_ I’ve been working on my evil eyebrow _

_ I’ll send you a pic _

 

_ Back up _

_ TYATR? _

 

_ Sorry, sorry, forgot for a second you’re not in the biz _

_ The Young and the Restless _

_ Only the highest rated soap on daytime TV _

 

_ Wow, okay, that’s actually pretty cool _

 

_ Actually? _

 

_ You’re right, Coop, I shouldn’t have doubted you _

_ Have you heard anything yet? _

 

_ Not yet _

_ The audition was this afternoon _

 

_ I’ll cross all my fingers and toes _

_ Not that you need it _

 

_ Thanks, squirt _

_ That means a lot _

 

_ Cooper _

 

_ Did Mom tell you I’m coming for Thanksgiving this year? _

 

_ You are??? _

 

_ Well, kind of _

_ Technically _

_ My flight gets in at 9:03 PM, so I’m squeaking on in there _

 

_ But Sectionals is that day _

_ That evening, actually _

_ It’s not supposed to be over until 10:00 PM _

_ Didn’t Mama tell you? _

 

_ Shit _

_ That sucks _

_ I guess you won’t be meeting me at the airport then, huh? _

 

_ I was kind of hoping you’d be in the audience this time _

 

_ You didn’t even know I was coming _

 

_ Any of you, I mean _

 

_ I can take a cab _

_ I’ll tell Mom and Dad not to come _

_ They should be there for you _

 

_ Really? _

 

_ Of course _

 

_ Thanks, Coop _

_ You really are a good big brother _

 

_ Got to go, little bro _

_ Kelly is here _

_ We’re marathoning ANTM _

_ She’s auditioning for the next cycle _

_ I’m helping her prep, if you know what I mean _

 

_ I wish I didn’t _

 

**Sam**

_ Hey, so my mom wanted you to know you’re welcome to join us for Thanksgiving dinner _

_ Seeing as how Sectionals screwed up your Kentucky plans _

 

_ Wow, that’s so awesome _

_ Ur mom is, like, the coolest _

_ But I kind of already told Finn Id eat with him and the Hummels _

_ U know, since Kurt and Rachel are staying in NY _

 

_ Oh _

_ Right _

_ Of course _

 

_ Oops _

_ Sorry dude _

_ Totally forgot _

 

_ It’s okay, Sam _

_ You can say his name _

 

_ Does that mean ul come over on Saturday to watch LOTR with me and Burt? _

_ Were marathoning the extended edishuns _

_ He’s never seen them _

_ Like, any of them _

 

_ Honestly, I’m not surprised _

_ He’s more of a James Bond kind of guy _

 

_ So ul come? _

 

_ Have you asked him if he’d be okay with it? _

_ I don’t want to make things uncomfortable _

 

_ U won’t _

_ He seemed excited to see u _

 

_ In that case, I wouldn’t miss it _

 

**Sebastian**

_ So, Sunday night study date before our lives are consumed by Sectionals rehearsals? _

 

_ Your house? _

 

_ 6 PM _

_ You can stay for dinner _

_ My mom will be making her specialty _

 

_ Chinese delivery? _

 

_ Got it in one _

_ And then maybe you can update me on the Hunter situation _

 

_ Wow, your subtlety astounds me _

 

_ Not trying to be subtle _

 

_ Well, it’s working _

_ There’s nothing to tell _

 

_ So, he’s given up on the whole steroid thing? _

 

_ I didn’t say that _

 

_ Sebastian _

 

_ Drop it _

_ It’s not your problem _

_ You made sure of that _

 

_ That’s not fair _

_ Besides, it is my problem if he’s trying to cheat at Sectionals _

_ My team is counting on me _

_ Just like your team is counting on you _

_ Don’t let them down _

_ Please? _

 

_ I’ll see you Sunday _

 

**Tina**

_ Please tell me you’ve seen the show choir blogs _

 

_ You know I don’t follow the show choir blogs, Blaine _

_ No one does _

 

_ Vocal Adrenaline lost their Sectional _

_ For the first time in over a decade _

_ They lost to that madrigal group _

_ It’s the biggest upset in the history of Western Ohio competitive show choir _

 

_ Oh, my god _

_ That’s amazing _

_ Now we just have to take down the Warblers and we’ll be home free _

_ Please tell me you’ve at least gotten some intel out of all that time you’ve been spending with Sebastian _

 

_ None that we can use _

 

_ So there is something _

 

_ Drop it, Tina _

 

_ Okay, alright _

_ Up for a pre-rehearsal Lima Bean run? _

_ I’m going to need some serious caffeine to put up with Santana _

 

_ You should just ignore her _

_ She’s not the one with a solo at Sectionals _

 

_ Thank god _

 

**Sam**

 

_ If someone is in trouble, do you think you have an obligation to help them, even if it might mean betraying their trust? _

 

_ This is about Tina, isn’t it? _

 

_ No, no _

_ I’m not talking about anyone specific _

_ I’m just thinking, I guess _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ I guess if there secret cud hurt them it would be wrong to keep it _

_ Like with Ryder _

 

_ That’s what I thought _

_ Thanks _

 

**Sebastian**

_ I did it _

 

_ You talked to him? _

 

_ I tried _

_ I was very reasonable _

_ He, on the other hand, totally hulked out _

_ He started throwing music stands _

 

_ Oh, my god _

_ Are you okay? _

 

_ Not a scratch _

_ His aim kind of sucks _

 

_ Thank goodness _

_ Then what? _

 

_ I went to the guys _

_ You know, curried favor, drummed up support _

_ You’re a politician, you’re familiar with the concept _

 

_ Of course _

 

_ It was pretty easy, actually _

_ Hunter hasn’t made a great case for the roid rage _

 

_ Clearly not _

_ So, what, you staged a coup? _

 

_ Essentially _

_ We brought our concerns to the headmaster _

_ He conducted a thorough search, found Hunter’s stash in about two seconds flat _

_ I imagine you can guess what happened next _

 

_ Possession of illegal drugs is grounds for immediate expulsion _

_ According to the Dalton student handbook _

 

_ I know _

_ I looked it up _

 

_ I’m so proud _

 

_ I thought you would be _

 

_ So he’s out? _

 

_ He’s out _

_ Hopefully he’ll go back to whatever cave he crawled out of _

 

_ That’s a relief _

_ So what does that mean for you guys for Sectionals? _

 

_ To be determined _

_ You know how the Warblers are _

_ Without a strong leader, everything falls into chaos _

 

_ Well then, it sounds like they need a leader _

_ I think I might know someone who’s pretty good at that, as a matter of fact _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ They weren’t too happy with the direction I led them last year _

 

_ That was last year _

 

_ Neither was I, frankly _

 

_ Then do it differently _

_ Do it the right way _

_ You’ve already proven you can _

_ They need you _

 

_ I’ll think about it _

 

**Cooper**

_ Got a callback!!! _

_ Told you I nailed it _

 

_ I never doubted you _

 

_ It’s next week _

_ You’ll run lines with me, right? _

 

_ Of course! _

_ What else are brothers for? _

 

_ Poisoning your scotch and stealing your identity, according to the script _

 

_ Ah, so you’re the long lost brother then? _

 

_ Brothers _

_ They’re identical twins! _

 

_ Of course they are _

 

_ Their names are Brent and Bryant Biggerstaff _

 

_ Are you sure this isn’t porn? _

 

_ Almost certain _

 

_ I wish I knew if you were kidding _

 

**Tina**

_ Please tell me you know something!!! _

 

_ About what? _

 

_ Oh, my god, you don’t know _

_ The Warblers pulled out of Sectionals! _

 

_ Wait, what??? _

_ Where did you hear that? _

 

_ I ran into Finn outside the teachers’ lounge _

_ He’d just found out _

_ I figured, you know, with your Warbler connection… _

 

_ Sebastian hasn’t said a word _

 

_ Okay, you have to find out what happened _

_ And then tell me everything _

 

**Sebastian**

 

_ I just heard _

 

_ News travels fast _

 

_ I don’t understand _

_ What the hell happened??? _

 

_ Hunter _

_ Turns out, he’s a vindictive piece of shit _

_ He left behind a list of everyone who’d taken the steroids _

_ The headmaster was furious, had us all tested _

_ Everyone who tested positive is suspended until after Sectionals _

_ There are only two of us left _

 

_ Oh my god _

_ I can’t believe Hunter would do that! _

 

_ Are you kidding? I can’t believe I didn’t expect it _

 

_ But he coerced them _

_ They shouldn’t be punished for that _

 

_ Unfortunately, the headmaster is of the opinion that blood doesn’t lie _

 

_ Can’t you train up some last-minute recruits? _

_ I bet you cut at least a dozen guys at the beginning of the year _

_ Any of them would kill to compete with the Warblers _

 

_ You can’t cram for a cappella, Blaine _

_ Especially not with a bunch of second-string hacks _

_ We’d look like a joke _

 

_ Maybe if you simplified the arrangements? _

_ Incorporated instrumentation, let the solos do the heavy lifting? _

 

_ Give it the New Directions treatment, you mean? _

_ No thanks _

_ I think we’d prefer to hang on to whatever dignity we have left _

 

_ There’s no need for that _

_ I’m just trying to help _

 

_ Right _

_ Of course you are _

_ Blaine Anderson to the rescue _

 

_ Excuse me? _

 

_ It was your help that got me into this mess _

 

_ What are you talking about? _

 

_ You, and your obsession with doing the right thing _

_ Like, all the time _

_ If I hadn’t been so focused on that, I could have seen the bigger picture _

 

_ Hunter was pumping pubescent teenagers full of steroids _

_ He was putting their health at risk _

_ Can’t you see that that’s so much bigger than a show choir competition? _

 

_ Please, like that’s what you care about _

_ You can’t tell me you’d be this sanctimonious if it were some other team we were competing against _

 

_ That’s low, Sebastian _

_ Of course I’d care _

_ I care about you _

_ All of you _

_ I know you’re frustrated, but I won’t be your punching bag _

 

_ That’s a first _

 

_ Let me know when you’re done being a dick _

_ &&&&& _

Blaine closed his eyes, letting his head thunk back against the locker behind him. The rest of the New Directions had long since slunk away, tails between their legs, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to follow suit.

Part of him was still high off of that phone call with Kurt. _I miss you_ , he’d said, and _you’re still my best friend_ , and everything that Blaine hadn’t even realized he still needed desperately to hear. _I love you_ , he’d said, and it had felt like a fist releasing its white-knuckled grip on Blaine’s heart.

The rest of him was nearly numb with the devastation of being disqualified from the competition, just like that. Right before his big solo. He couldn’t even be mad at anyone, because they’d done what they’d done, in full understanding of the consequences, and it hadn’t really been anyone’s fault. Or, well, Blaine had understood the consequences. He wasn’t so sure about the rest of them. In any case, Marley’s health had been the priority, and even now he knew he wouldn’t have done anything differently.

The last thing he wanted right now was to go home and deal with Cooper.

“So, is this pity party invitation-only, or can I join you?”

Blaine’s eyes shot open. Sebastian was there, standing a respectful distance away, as awkward as he ever could be with the uncertainty of his welcome. Blaine crossed his arms protectively over his chest.

“Here to gloat?”

“To offer my condolences, actually.”

His tone was suddenly something a lot closer to gentle. Blaine didn’t know how to handle that. He averted his gaze.

“Why did you even come in the first place?”

“I was hoping to hear you sing.”

Blaine snorted. It could have been a laugh if he’d had it in him.

“I’m sorry that didn’t work out for you.”

“Me too. I’m sorry, I mean. For - well, you were right. I was being a dick.”

Blaine had no defenses against sincerity like that, not from Sebastian, not when he was admitting weakness. He softened. Sebastian saw it, seemed to take it as permission to move closer. He leaned against the locker next to Blaine’s, relief loosening the lines of his body. Blaine had to tilt his chin up to maintain eye contact.

“I get it,” he said. “You were hurting. People tend to revert to old habits when they’re in pain.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Like hiding from the people they care about?”

Blaine flushed.

“Exactly.”

Sebastian studied him for a moment. Blaine let him. He couldn’t hide from Sebastian even if he wanted to.

“Is that girl okay? You know, what’s her name, Martha?”

“Marley. She’s fine. Or, she will be.”

“What happened?”

“She fainted. Apparently, she’s been throwing up practically everything she eats for, like, a month.”

“Pregnant?”

“Bulimic.”

Sebastian winced.

“Ah. Well, for the record, I think it’s bullshit that they didn’t let you back on stage to finish your set.”

“Well, thank you. But they were well within their rights. We broke one of the cardinal rules of competitive show choir.”

Sebastian smirked in fond amusement. Something warm bloomed in Blaine’s chest in response.

“Still. Surely they could have made an exception, given the circumstances.”

Sebastian was close enough now that Blaine could see the beginnings of stubble on his cheeks, the shades of green in his eyes, the freckles on his nose. He could appreciate the breadth of Sebastian’s shoulders in that expensive-looking peacoat of his. He could let himself realize just how handsome Sebastian was.

He shook himself. This was neither the place nor the time.

“Yeah, I suppose.”

“I guess this means we’re in the same boat, huh?”

“Former champions, publicly disgraced in the prime of our careers?”

“Brought down by our foolhardy commitment to doing the right thing.”

“Sounds like the plot to a superhero movie.”

Sebastian grinned.

“Does that mean you’ll be breaking out the costume?”

Blaine laughed.

“You wish.”

“I really do.”

Sebastian winked, as if he weren’t dripping with enough lasciviousness already. Blaine shook his head. Mostly to convince himself that it hadn’t sent a thrill tingling down his spine, but Sebastian didn’t need to know that.

“You know what I really can’t believe?” said Blaine, in a probably transparent attempt to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

“That the Rosedale Mennonites somehow squeaked through to Regionals?”

“Right? I mean, they totally ignored the theme of the competition and still managed to win the whole thing. All of their songs were classic Americana. We sang in _Korean_.”

“You would have crushed them if you’d finished your set. Though we would have crushed both of you, so ultimately that doesn’t mean much.”

“Is that right?” Blaine grinned, but it faded as quickly as it came. “I guess we’ll never know.”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” said Sebastian, pushing off of the lockers with his shoulder. “The pity party is officially over. Let’s get out of here, shall we?”

“Are you sure you don’t need to get back home? It’s Thanksgiving, I would think your dad would be expecting you.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, he’s barely noticed I’m gone.”

“I bet that’s not true.”

“You don’t know him.”

His tone brooked no argument, invited no sympathy. Blaine didn’t give him either.

“Well, I’ve probably got a good hour or so before Cooper starts blowing up my phone.”

“Perfect. In the meantime, what do you say we hit up Scandals and grab a drink?”

“I don’t know. Honestly? I think Breadstix might be more my speed tonight.”

Blaine half-expected a sneer of disdain. Instead, Sebastian gave a lopsided smile.

“Split a slice of chocolate cake?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Sebastian slung an arm over Blaine’s shoulders and steered him in the direction of the exit. Blaine leaned into him. He liked the way it felt, as if his skin was coming alive in the places where they were touching.

It wasn’t until he was alone in his car that he remembered he should feel guilty about that.

_ &&&&& _

**Sebastian**

_ Thanks for tonight _

_ I really needed that _

 

_ My pleasure _

 

_ I forgot to tell you, earlier _

_ Kurt called me before we went on, while we were waiting backstage _

 

_ And what did he have to say? _

 

_ It was good, actually _

_ I think we might be able to rebuild our friendship _

 

_ Friendship? _

 

_ Well, yeah _

_ I still don’t think we should be in a relationship right now _

_ Even if he were able to forgive and forget _

_ I mean, there was a reason we broke up _

_ Besides the obvious _

 

_ Good _

 

_ Geez, tell me how you really feel _

 

_ You know how I feel _

 

_ I really hated being on bad terms with him _

_ I mean, in a lot of ways, I really do think we’re soulmates _

_ I’ll always love him, and I’ll always want him in my life _

_ But, talking to him tonight, I realized that it doesn’t have to be in the way I thought _

_ You know, all or nothing _

_ It was kind of freeing _

_ It felt good _

 

_ Not really sure what you want me say here, Blaine _

 

_ Nothing _

_ You don’t have to say anything _

_ I just wanted you to know _

 

_ What, that you’re still in love with your ex? _

_ Pretty sure I’d already figured that one out _

 

_ No, that I’m in a good place _

_ With Kurt _

_ And the break-up _

_ And everything _

_ I feel like I’m ready to move on _

 

_ Good to know _


	9. Swan Song

**Sebastian**

_ Okay, so I might have done something stupid _

 

_ Sounds promising _

 

_ I joined the Cheerios _

 

_ The what, now? _

 

_ You know, the elite cheerleading squad at McKinley _

_ They’re the longest reigning national champions in recorded history _

_ I figured, you know, if I can’t perform with New Directions, this is probably the next best thing _

 

_ See, I think that might be the best idea you’ve ever had _

 

_ You have a thing for cheerleaders, don’t you? _

 

_ I have a thing for hot asses in tight pants _

_ You can’t do the splits by any chance, can you? _

 

_ Come to our next football game and find out _

 

_ Done _

 

**Kurt**

_ How are you holding up? _

 

_ Not too badly, all things considered _

_ You’ll probably think I’m crazy, but I ended up joining the Cheerios _

_ Tina did, too _

 

_ I don’t think you’re crazy _

_ I think Sue’s crazy _

_ I think you’re making the best of a bad situation _

_ At least this way you get to perform _

 

_ Exactly _

_ And compete, too _

 

_ Not to mention, it’ll look great on your applications _

 

_ True _

 

_ Don’t let glee fall completely through the cracks, though, okay? _

_ Finn is getting pretty desperate _

_ It means a lot to him _

_ And the rest of us _

 

_ It means a lot to us, too _

_ But sometimes it’s just better to recognize when a battle has already been lost _

_ Don’t you think? _

 

_ I guess _

_ Just be really sure before you walk away _

 

**Cooper**

 

_ Ask me why I’m so happy, squirt _

 

_ Oh my god, you didn’t _

_ Did you get the part??? _

 

_ Hell yeah, I did _

_ You’re looking at the newest recurring cast member of TYATR _

 

_ Congratulations, Coop, that’s so incredible! _

_ Have you told Mama and Dad yet? _

 

_ I wanted you to be the first to know _

 

_ I’m honored _

 

_ I couldn’t have done it without you _

 

_ Well, thank me in your speech when you win a daytime Emmy and we’ll call it even _

 

_ As long as you thank me when you win your first Tony _

 

_ I don’t know, that’s a little premature _

_ I haven’t even gotten into college yet _

_ Actually, I haven’t even sent in my applications _

 

_ You’re still on that whole college kick, huh? _

 

_ We’ve talked about this, Cooper _

 

_ I’m just saying _

_ I’m living proof that you don’t need college to have a successful career in the arts _

 

_ We can’t all be like you _

 

_ If you came out to LA after graduation, I bet you’d book something in a heartbeat _

_ And you could stay in my extra bedroom _

_ Just think of all the brother bonding time _

 

_ Oh, I have _

_ Look, I’m sure LA is great in its own way, but New York is where I want to be _

_ I always have _

_ You know that _

 

_ Well, hey, my door is always open if you come to your senses _

 

_ Thanks, Coop _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Okay, I watched it _

 

_ And??? _

 

_ I thought it was trite and sentimental _

 

_ Of course it is _

 

_ And, goddamnit, I loved it _

_ You were right _

_ I was seduced by Jimmy Stewart’s old-fashioned charm _

 

_ I knew it! _

 

_ You realize what this is going to do to my street cred, don’t you? _

 

_ Don’t worry _

_ Your secret is safe with me _

_ I would never tell anyone that you have a heart _

_ A soft, gooey, It’s a Wonderful Life loving heart _

 

_ Just like I would never tell anyone that you visit fratboiphysicals on the regular _

 

_ I can’t believe I told you that _

 

_ I can’t believe you have a thing for frat boys _

 

_ I know, it’s stupid _

 

_ No, it’s not _

_ It’s super hot _

_ Speaking of, what time does the game start tonight? _

 

_ 7:00 _

_ But you should come by at 5:30 _

_ We can have an early dinner first _

 

_ See you then _

 

**Kurt**

_ How did your meeting go? _

 

_ Middling _

 

_ Did she like the tape? _

 

_ Sort of _

_ She thought I sold the number, but that it was all surface, no soul _

_ She told me that was why I didn’t get in the first time _

 

_ What? _

_ That’s crazy, you’re full of soul! _

_ That’s what makes you such a great performer _

 

_ Well, she didn’t see it _

_ I don’t know, I may need to rethink things _

_ If she lets me re-audition, it has to be amazing _

_ It has to blow her away _

_ It’ll be a miracle if I get a second chance, I won’t get a third _

 

_ You won’t need one _

 

_ Thank you, Blaine _

_ Really _

_ You’ve always had so much faith in me _

 

_ You don’t need to thank me for that _

 

**Tina**

_ Do you think you could meet me before practice today? _

_ I could use some help stretching _

_ I really need to work on my flexibility if I want any chance of getting spotlighted _

 

_ Sure! _

_ After school in the choir room? _

 

_ Perfect! _

_ Thanks, Bling-Bling, you’re the best _

 

_ My pleasure, Queen T _

 

**Sebastian**

 

_ Please tell me you’re in the mood to explore that rebellious streak of yours _

 

_ Sorry _

_ I’m in the mood to put on my pajamas and watch Love, Actually _

_ You’re not in trouble, are you? _

 

_ Just incredibly fucking bored _

 

_ I thought you were working on college applications tonight _

 

_ Hence the boredom _

 

_ I would think this kind of thing would be right up your alley _

_ I’ve never known you to turn down an opportunity to talk yourself up _

 

_ I can’t come up with a good angle for my personal essay _

 

_ What are you talking about? _

_ You’re captain of two elite groups at the most academically rigorous high school in the state _

_ Not to mention, you’re a gay kid living in the midwest _

_ Right there, you have leadership skills, responsibility, work ethic, overcoming adversity _

_ I’m not sure how you could go wrong _

 

_ I know, I know _

_ And hey, it’s not like it even matters, right? _

_ Harvard is a sure thing, thanks to dear old Dad _

_ I would have to literally bomb my interview _

 

_ So you decided to apply? _

 

_ Not officially _

_ It would be stupid not to _

 

_ But? _

 

_ But I’m sick of being handed things _

_ Shocking, I know _

_ I’d like to get into college on my own merit _

 

_ I think that’s admirable _

_ And maybe a good starting place for your essay? _

 

_ Alright, alright _

_ Hope your movie isn’t too thrilling for you _

 

_ Good luck! _

 

**Sam**

_ She changed her mind! _

_ She totally just asked me out _

 

_ Wow, that’s great, Sam! _

 

_ Were going to Breadstix on Friday _

 

_ You’re missing rehearsal? _

 

_ Do u think anyone will be there? _

 

_ I was thinking about it _

_ But, I mean, it’s only six minutes _

_ On Friday night _

_ I don’t know if it’s really worth it _

 

_ Totally _

 

_ I bet Marley will go, though _

_ She feels really guilty _

 

_ Yeah and Tinas not helping _

 

_ You know Tina, she lashes out when she’s angry _

 

_ She didn’t used to _

 

_ Well, maybe that’s why _

_ You know, she’s sick of being shoved into the background _

_ She wants to be heard _

 

_ Well we hear her _

 

_ She’s still figuring things out _

_ She’ll find the right balance eventually _

 

_ Hopefully b4 she makes someone cry _

_ Again _

 

_ Oops, got to go _

_ Mr. Henderson is giving me the eye _

 

**Kurt**

_ Oh my god, you’ll never guess what happened! _

 

_ What? _

_ Wait, tonight was Rachel’s showcase, wasn’t it? _

 

_ It sure was _

_ She was brilliant, of course _

_ Won the whole thing _

_ But that’s not what I’m talking about _

 

_ What then??? _

 

_ Madame Tibideaux asked me to sing _

_ Like, on the spot _

_ In front of a room filled with Broadway luminaries _

 

_ Oh my god, that’s incredible! _

_ What did you do? _

 

_ I sang, of course _

_ Being Alive _

_ It was the first song I could think of that wasn’t, you know, surface _

 

_ That’s perfect _

_ I bet you killed it _

 

_ I think so _

_ I really think I did, Blaine _

_ I think I might actually have a shot at getting into NYADA _

 

_ You deserve it _

 

_ I’ve got to go _

_ Rachel and I are celebrating _

_ I just wanted you to know _

 

_ Tell Rachel I said congratulations _

 

_ You should tell her yourself _

_ She’d never say anything to me about it, but I think she misses you _

 

_ I miss her, too _

_ I just figured she wouldn’t want to hear from me, after everything _

 

_ She knows you and I are trying to be friends _

_ She isn’t holding a grudge on my behalf, if that’s what you’re worried about _

_ Not anymore, anyway _

 

_ Well, thanks _

_ I’ll think about it _

_ Have the best night! _

 

**Rachel**

_ Kurt tells me that congratulations are in order _

_ So, congratulations on your win!!! _

_ I’m glad they had the good sense to recognize a star when they saw one _

 

_ Aw, thanks! _

_ That’s so sweet! _

_ Can’t talk now - busy with the new boy _

_ But call me this weekend? _

_ I’d love to catch up _

_ I can regale you with the tale of my stunning victory, give you something to hope for in the face of your current plight _

_ I’ve missed you _

 

_ Definitely! _

_ I can’t wait to hear all about it _

_ Maybe get some tips _

_ I’ve missed you too _

 

_ Virtual hugs! _

 

_ Right back at you! _

 

**Tina**

_ You’re going to Finn’s thing tonight, right? _

 

_ Of course _

_ I mean, don’t get me wrong, rehearsing outside in December is full on psychotic _

 

_ But it’s glee _

 

_ Exactly _

 

_ Meet outside the locker rooms after practice? _

_ We can go together _

 

_ Sounds great _

 

_ And maybe you could start going a little easier on Marley? _

_ It wasn’t her fault, and she’s really the only one who’s been working to keep the club together _

_ Besides Finn, I mean _

 

_ I suppose she has earned our forgiveness _

_ Assuming this idea of hers works _

 

_ Good enough _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Lima Bean after practice? _

 

_ Sorry, can’t today! _

_ Glee rehearsal at 5 _

 

_ Won’t it be over at, like, 5:06? _

 

_ Marley found us a new rehearsal space _

_ One that Sue can’t kick us out of _

 

_ Wow, guilt really is a strong motivator _

 

_ It’s not exactly ideal _

_ You know, considering that it’s outside _

_ But it’s better than nothing _

 

_ Is it, though? _

_ It’s supposed to snow this evening, isn’t it? _

 

_ Guess I’d better wear my earmuffs _

 

_ I can’t decide if I’m more impressed or horrified _

_ I can’t even get the Warblers to stop yelling at each other long enough to pick a setlist for the holiday concert _

 

_ Have you tried using a gavel? _

 

_ Yes, unfortunately, I have _

 

_ And it didn’t work? _

_ Wow, things really are serious _

 

_ You have no idea _

 

_ Well, hang in there _

_ Don’t let them drive you away _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ Maybe I should just walk away _

_ You know, move on, put my energy into something more deserving _

 

_ Like what? _

 

_ Winning state? _

_ College applications? _

_ Starting my own superhero club? _

 

_ Very funny _

_ Though, actually, you totally should _

_ I bet most of the guys would join _

 

_ Well, now you’ve ruined it _

_ The last thing I want is to spend more time with the Warblers _

 

_ Fair point _

_ You know, the Warblers have never done very well with downtime _

_ I used to put together impromptu performances whenever I could sense them getting restless _

_ If only to avoid three-hour meetings about competition tie knots _

 

_ Like the Gap Attack, you mean? _

 

_ Oh god, of course they told you about that _

 

_ In excruciating detail _

 

_ I bet they didn’t tell you he ended up getting fired, though _

 

_ That’s amazing _

_ Not for him, obviously _

_ But definitely for me _

 

_ I didn’t tell anyone that part _

_ I was too embarrassed _

_ It was bad enough that Kurt was there to witness the whole thing _

 

_ I can’t believe you got someone fired _

_ You, the teenage Mr. Rogers _

 

_ I’ll take that as a compliment _

 

_ You’re welcome _

_ You’re also right _

_ About the Warblers, I mean _

_ The thing is, we have nothing but downtime these days _

_ Well, that and a serious case of performance blue balls _

 

_ Then do what I used to do _

_ Find a song that speaks to you, arrange it yourself if you have to _

_ It doesn’t have to be polished _

_ Just something fun enough to remind them how to work as a team _

 

_ I’ll think about it _

 

_ Don’t give up yet, Sebastian _

_ I know how much you love the Warblers _

_ Even if you won’t admit it _

 

_ I love being on top _

 

_ You love performing _

 

_ Don’t freeze your ass off tonight, killer _

 

_ Let me know what song you pick _

 

**Kurt**

_ I got in! _

_ I got the letter today _

_ I’m officially a NYADA student! _

_ Can you believe it? _

 

_ Of course I can _

_ Congratulations, Kurt! _

_ It’s nothing less than what you deserve _

 

_ Finally, it feels like I’m where I was meant to be _

 

_ I know the feeling _

 

**Sebastian**

 

_ Die Young, Kesha _

 

_ That was fast _

 

_ It spoke to me _

_ Any chance you’ll help with the arrangement? _

 

_ Come over _

_ We can totally get it ready for rehearsal tomorrow _

 

_ On my way _  
  



	10. Glee, Actually

**Sebastian**

_When can I come over and give you your Christmas present?_

 

_Anytime you want, killer_

_The only item on the agenda is counting down the seconds til I can blow this joint_

 

_Your dad doesn’t have anything planned for your last day?_

 

_Are you kidding?_

_The man doesn’t remember I exist unless he’s bailing me out of trouble_

 

_I’m sure that’s not true_

_He loves you_

 

_You’ve been watching too many Hallmark Christmas movies_

 

_Well, aren’t you a regular Grinch?_

 

_Scrooge is more apt, don’t you think?_

 

_Either way, you’re clearly in dire need of Christmas cheer_

 

_Well then, I guess you’d better bring some_

 

_Leaving now!_

 

**Sam**

_Merry Christmas Eve Eve!_

_How’s Kentucky?_

 

_Good_

_A little wired but good_

 

_Wired?_

 

_You know, wired_

_Strange_

 

_Ah_

_Got it_

_Weird_

 

_Yeah that’s what I said_

 

_Why is it weird?_

 

_I don’t know, I feel like I’m just a guest, u know?_

_I’m a guest at the Hummels_

_I’m a guest at my parents house_

_I don’t really have a home anywhere_

_Plus, Stevie and Stacy don’t believe in Santa anymore_

 

_I’m sorry, Sam_

_That totally sucks_

 

_Its cool hanging out with my family though_

_Mom and I made gingerbread today_

_I made a gingerbread glee club_

 

_Aw, that’s so sweet!_

_Literally_

_Please tell me you didn’t bite off mini Blaine’s head before you could get a picture_

 

_I would never_

_(attached: 1 picture)_

 

_Amazing!_

_I love his tiny eyebrows_

_I had no idea you were so good with a pastry bag_

 

_Edible art is totally my medium_

 

_So, speaking of weird Christmases_

_You’ll never guess who came to see me today_

 

_Cooper isn’t friends with Hugh Jackman, is he?_

 

_No, Sam_

 

_Too bad_

_Who then?_

 

_Burt Hummel_

 

_That is weird_

_What did he want?_

 

_He told me he’s going to New York for Christmas_

_And he asked me to come along_

 

_Why???_

 

_He has some news to tell Kurt, and he thought me being there would help soften the blow_

_Before you ask, I can’t tell you_

_Not yet, at least_

_He wanted to tell Kurt before anyone else finds out_

 

_He told u_

 

_Well, yeah, I mean he had to_

_If I’m skipping out on my family for Christmas, I have to know why_

 

_Good point_

_So, are u going or what?_

 

_I don’t know_

_I’m thinking about it_

_I want to be there for Kurt_

_But Christmas is one of the only times I can count on my whole family being together_

_I don’t know the right thing to do here_

 

_So don’t do the right thing, maybe_

_Do what u want to do_

 

_I don’t know what I want, either_

 

_If u go to New York, do you think u and Kurt might get back together?_

 

_No_

_That’s definitely not on the table_

_You might be right, though, dropping everything to spend Christmas with him might send the wrong message_

_On the other hand, it would be nice to see him_

_You know, have a real talk, get some closure_

 

_What did ur parents say?_

 

_I haven’t told them yet_

_I don’t want to bring it up until I know for sure_

 

_U know they’d say yes_

_They never say no to u_

 

_That’s not true_

_Not really_

_But you’re probably right, they would be supportive either way_

_I just don’t want to take advantage_

 

_Maybe u could do both_

_U know, fly out tomorrow afternoon, fly back on Christmas morning_

_Be there for Kurt, get ur closure, celebrate with your family when u get back_

 

_That’s actually kind of brilliant_

 

_Don’t sound so surprised_

 

_Thank you, Sam, I can’t believe I didn’t think of that!_

 

_Hey, what else is a best friend for?_

 

_You’re amazing_

_I’ve got to go talk to my parents_

_And Burt_

_And Cooper_

 

_Good luck_

 

_Thanks!_

_I might need it_

 

**Mama**

_Let us know when you’ve landed safely!_

_And do send Kurt our best_

_I know how hard this must be for him_

 

_Thanks, Mama!_

_I will_

 

_And don’t worry, I’ll make sure Cooper doesn’t get a head start on the presents without you_

 

_How are you going to manage that?_

 

_Don’t tell your father, but I rented a karaoke machine_

_I was going to wait and bring it out after dinner_

_But hey, desperate times, right?_

 

_Just make sure it has Duran Duran_

 

_Done and done_

 

**Dad**

_Have fun in New York_

_Sorry I didn’t catch you before you left_

 

_Thanks, Dad!_

_It’s okay, I’ll see you tomorrow_

 

_Cooper and I will pick you up_

_Cooper wanted to do it, but I don’t trust him on the road in this weather_

_He’s spent too long in southern California_

 

_That’s probably a good idea_

 

_Let us know if your flight is delayed, okay?_

_It’s supposed to snow overnight, but things should be clear by then_

_Still, you never know_

 

_I will_

 

_Tell the Hummels we’re thinking of them_

 

_I’m sure they’ll appreciate that_

 

**Tina**

_I can’t believe you’re going to New York!_

 

_Merry Christmas Eve to you, too_

 

_After everything Kurt did to you, I can’t believe you’d just abandon your family for him_

 

_How did you even know?_

 

_Sam told me_

 

_I’m not abandoning my family_

_And Kurt didn’t do anything to me, okay?_

_We hurt each other_

_We’re both to blame_

 

_You have such a good heart, Blaine_

_I just don’t want to see it get crushed_

_Again_

_By someone who’s proven he doesn’t deserve it_

 

_Please lay off, Tina_

_Kurt is going through a tough time_

_Or, he’s about to go through a tough time_

_I can’t really explain more than that, but I’m trying to be a good friend_

_You don’t have to worry_

 

_Just be careful_

 

_I will_

_I have to go now, they’re boarding my section_

 

_Merry Christmas Eve, Bling_

 

**Cooper**

_FYI, don’t expect us to save any cinnamon rolls for you_

 

_I wouldn’t dream of it_

 

_Have fun, squirt_

_Just don’t fall in love with the city too much_

_Remember, without all that holiday magic, it’s just a bunch of concrete and dirty slush_

 

_Thanks_

_I guess_

_But fyi, this isn’t the right tactic to convince me to come out west after graduation_

 

_Noted_

 

_Got to go, we’re about to leave the gate_

 

**Sebastian**

_Joyeux Noel_

_I would say Merry Christmas, but it technically isn’t Christmas yet in Ohio_

 

_Thanks, but I’m not actually in Ohio at the moment_

 

_Oh yeah?_

_And where exactly are the Andersons spending their Christmas Eve?_

 

_The Andersons are in Lima_

_I’m in New York_

 

_What?_

 

_It was a last minute thing_

_Kurt’s dad asked me to come_

_He has some bad news and thought I could help cheer Kurt up_

 

_Right_

_Of course_

 

_Of course what?_

 

_Kurt Hummel is in trouble, of course you come running_

_Totally makes sense_

 

_He’s my friend_

 

_You’ve said_

 

_Why do I feel like you’re mad at me?_

 

_Haven’t a clue_

_Why would I be mad?_

 

_I’m not getting back together with him_

_I’ve told you_

_Neither of us wants that_

_So you can quit with the mama bear routine, okay?_

_I don’t need protecting, either from him or from myself_

 

_Mama bear, huh?_

_Sexy_

 

_You know what I mean_

_How’s Paris?_

 

_Nice subject change_

_Very smooth_

 

_Oh, shut up_

 

_Paris is Paris_

_Fabulous as ever_

_The only downside is that I never want to leave_

 

_Don’t say that!_

_We’d miss you too much_

 

_We?_

 

_You know, the Warblers_

_Me_

_Mostly me_

_I mean, who would help me with my French homework?_

 

_Ah, I guess I do have a reason to leave after all_

 

_It’s late there, what are you doing up?_

 

_The family went to midnight mass_

 

_You didn’t want to go with them?_

 

_It’s not my scene_

_I figured I’d go celebrate with my own midnight ritual_

 

_Are you at a club right now???_

 

_Le Quetzal_

_Dans le Marais, bien sur_

 

_Isn’t that a bird?_

 

_A bird with brightly-colored feathers, native to Central America_

_Or a Parisian gay bar filled with super hot guys_

_Too bad the only one I want to talk to is you_

 

_I’m not sure those guys are really into talking either_

 

_Good point_

_You’re still coming to my New Year’s party, right?_

 

_Wouldn’t miss it_

 

_Good_

_You can bring your friends if you want_

 

_Awesome, I will_

_And you’re not allowed to take that back when you’re sober!_

_Listen, I should go_

 

_Wouldn’t want to keep you from Hummel in his time of need_

 

_I’m not with him right now, actually_

_Either of them_

_Burt and I decided to wait and surprise him with midnight ice-skating at Bryant Park_

 

_So wait, you left your family on Christmas Eve and went all the way to New York to comfort your ex, only to end up spending the evening alone?_

 

_It’s fine_

_I did some shopping_

_I’m seeing a show_

_It’s better this way, gives them some quality father-son time before Burt has to break the news_

 

_Sounds serious_

 

_It is_

_I promised I wouldn’t tell, but it’s definitely serious_

_Anyway, I need to grab a bite before curtain_

 

_What are you seeing?_

 

_A Christmas Story_

 

_Fun_

 

_Hey, it’s a classic for a reason_

 

_No comment_

_I should probably go too_

_You know, find a guy to not talk with_

 

_Merry Christmas, Sebastian_

 

**Kurt**

_I know you’re probably asleep already_

_I know how you like to get up early on Christmas_

_But please call me when you get the chance?_

_I really need to talk to you_

 

_Can’t right now_

_But I’ll talk to you soon, okay?_

_Hang in there_

 

_Thanks_

_Courage, right?_

 

_Exactly_

 

**Sam**

 

_Merry Christmas!_

_How’d it go?_

 

_Merry Christmas, Sam!_

_It was great_

_We went skating at midnight, sang our traditional duet, stayed up most of the night talking_

_Burt made us chocolate soufflé for breakfast, and it was actually really good_

_I’m at the airport now_

 

_Sounds great_

_So no, u know…_

 

_No what?_

 

_Feelings?_

 

_Of course there were feelings_

_I’m only human_

_But I didn’t act on them, and I didn’t want to_

_And, for the last time, the only thing I want from Kurt right now is friendship_

_God, when will someone actually believe me?_

 

_Okay, geez, I believe u_

 

_Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to snap_

_You’re just being a good friend_

 

_Its cool_

 

_I should probably go, boarding starts soon_

_Talk tomorrow?_

 

_U know it_

 

_Merry Christmas to the whole Evans clan!_

 

_Thanks, bro, rite back at u!_

&&&&&

The night felt still. Inside, it had been heat and laughter and the reverberation of bass in his bones, the chaos of too many bodies with too much liquor pumping through the too-quick beat of their blood. It was an entirely different world out here. The air was crisp and clean. The moonlight was eerily bright, reflecting off of a blanket of freshly-fallen snow. Blaine could breathe.

He almost wished he could just stay here.

The door swung open behind him, letting out a blast of Justin Timberlake. He turned quickly, ready to greet the newcomer with an appropriately affable smile of welcome.

It was Sebastian. Of course it was, now, when Blaine had given up on spending any real time with him. Blaine’s smile fell. He didn’t feel like putting on a performance right now.

Sebastian didn’t seem to notice. He probably had, because there was nothing that Sebastian didn’t notice, but he didn’t show it. He sauntered over to the porch swing and dropped down next to Blaine. His smile was loose with liquor, but the look in his eyes was calculated.

“Too hot in there for you, boy wonder?”

Blaine looked away. Sebastian was flushed and rumpled and, quite frankly, beautiful, and it was making him queasy.

“I needed a breather,” he said.

He felt more than saw Sebastian settle his arm across the back of the swing, behind Blaine’s shoulders.

“Sam seems to be enjoying himself,” said Sebastian.

“I’m glad. He was really nervous for tonight.”

“Last I saw, he was teaching Trent the art of the body roll.”

“Of course he was. I don’t know, though - honestly, I think Trent might have more to teach Sam in that arena. Have you ever seen him around a stripper pole?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Don’t be mean. The guy’s got moves, even you have to admit that.”

“That doesn’t mean I have any interest in seeing them.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, chancing a glance at Sebastian. Their eyes caught, and Blaine smiled before he could stop himself. Sebastian was looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered, and it loosened the unpleasant knot that his insides had somehow managed to twist themselves into.

“So, it’s almost midnight,” he said, shifting to face Sebastian. His knee bumped into Sebastian’s. He didn’t move it. “Any resolutions you’d like to share?”

Sebastian didn’t answer for a moment. He was looking at Blaine with an expression that Blaine couldn’t read, but that set his heart racing nonetheless. Blaine didn’t look away, didn’t even breathe. The moment stretched until Sebastian broke it with a wry, teasing smile.

“Not to become embroiled in any show choir scandals,” he said.

“Not even one?”

Sebastian crossed his fingers.

“I think this might just be my year.”

“I don’t know, I’ve heard the college a cappella scene is pretty cutthroat.”

“Let me guess - show choir blogs?”

“Where else?”

Sebastian’s smile was more affectionate, now, than Blaine thought he really knew. Like he couldn’t help himself. He nudged Blaine’s knee with his own.

“So what’s your resolution? Be made lead soloist of every singing group at NYADA by the end of your first week? ‘Cause you could totally do it.”

Blaine scoffed.

“NYADA’s show choir is a total joke. The word on the blogs is that it’s mostly just a bunch of drama majors looking to blow off steam. Not at all competitive at the national level. They do have a mixed-gender a cappella group that seems pretty promising, but freshmen aren’t even allowed to audition. It sounds like most people don’t bother with extracurriculars - you know, so they can focus all their energy on their art. At least, that’s what Rachel says. Besides, I might not even get in.”

“Of course you will.”

“Well, thank you, that’s very nice of you, but I’m trying to have realistic expectations.”

“Trust me, nothing could be more realistic than Blaine Anderson getting into NYADA. And NYU, and Columbia, and any other school you decide to apply to.”

Blaine smiled at him gratefully and looked away, skin starting to warm in the face of Sebastian’s matter-of-fact confidence.

“What did you decide about Harvard?” asked Blaine.

Sebastian shrugged.

“Figured it couldn’t hurt to have a safety.” He hesitated a moment, as if there were something he wasn’t sure he wanted to say. He looked at Blaine with uncertainty that was certainly only that obvious because of the bourbon he’d been mainlining all evening. When he spoke, his tone was forcefully casual. “Actually, I’ve been thinking I might want to go in a new direction.”

“You mean, out west?”

The look Sebastian shot him was part amused, part frustrated, and mostly like he thought Blaine was crazy.

“Not literally. Like, the more I think about it, the less I realize I actually want to go into the traditional disciplines. You know, law, medicine, business. Anything that would make Daddy dearest proud.”

That honestly surprised Blaine. He’d always pegged Sebastian as a future politician. He tried to keep his expression neutral, though, because Sebastian was watching him for signs of judgment that Blaine was determined he would never see.

“Do you know what you do want to do?”

“I was thinking music production, actually.”

“Really? That’s - that’s amazing, Sebastian. You’ll be great at it, too. I mean, that Kesha arrangement was kickass. I never would have guessed it was your first time.”

Sebastian smirked, eyebrows quite eloquently landing the punchline. _That’s what he said_ , Blaine filled in. Sebastian’s expression softened. He leaned in, held Blaine’s gaze with an iron grip. Blaine wanted to tell him he didn’t have to do that. Blaine wouldn’t look away from him, not on purpose, not when he was showing Blaine something real about his heart.

“That was what inspired me. Working on that song with you, it made something click.”

“NYU has a great music technology program.”

“Steinhardt, I know. I sent in my application this afternoon.”

“Quick work. I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, well, when I know what I want, I go after it.”

Right. Sebastian had made that pretty clear this evening.

Blaine looked away. He couldn’t hold Sebastian’s gaze. That queasiness was back. He checked his watch.

“It’s five to midnight. We should probably be heading in.”

Blaine shifted, but Sebastian’s voice stopped him before he could move to stand.

“You never told me your resolution.”

“What?”

“Your resolution.”

Blaine hesitated. He felt wrong-footed. There was an undercurrent of sharpness in Sebastian’s tone that was undercut by his mild expression. Instinct told him this was a dangerous path.

“You never told me yours either.”

“I don’t believe in resolutions.”

“What about that new leaf of yours?”

“That’s different.”

“Then why are you so interested in mine?”

Sebastian shrugged.

“Just hoping for some insight.”

“Insight?”

Sebastian didn’t answer. “You know it’s traditional to kiss someone at midnight,” he said instead.

“I’m aware.”

Sebastian laughed, not particularly kindly.

“I’m betting Tina is frantic, trying to find you before the clock strikes twelve.”

“She’s been holding court with the lacrosse team all evening. I’m sure she’s forgotten I exist.”

Well, not the entire lacrosse team. Not Sebastian. And not one particular golden-haired adonis with cheekbones that could cut glass. Blaine clenched his jaw.

“Jealous?”

“Not at all.”

Not over her.

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find a more than willing partner. Hell, I’m pretty sure even the straightest of Warblers would stand on line for the privilege of a New Year’s kiss with Blaine Anderson.”

His tone had that edge again, the one that was too sharp to be pleasant. It raised Blaine’s hackles.

“What about you? I’m sure Carter’s been wondering where you are. Considering that you’ve barely left his side all evening.”

Sebastian’s eyes went wide. He didn’t seem annoyed, or victorious, or whatever else Blaine might have expected. Blaine had no idea anymore, couldn’t possibly guess what Sebastian was thinking. Blaine was suddenly tired.

He sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “That was uncalled for.”

“Don’t do that. You’re always doing that.”

“What?”

“That!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

The look in Sebastian’s eyes was desperation. That was it, the sharpness Blaine had heard and had no idea how to interpret.

“What are we doing here, Blaine?”

“I thought we were talking.”

“No, I don’t - I mean, you jump me in a parking lot, you tell me you want me, you break up with your boyfriend. And then, nothing. It’s as if it meant nothing. And I can accept that, I can, but it’s just really hard when you keep telling me I shouldn’t. You tell me you care about me, you tell me you considered transferring _schools_ for me, you tell me you’re ready to move on. And then you turn around, and you jump on a plane to spend Christmas with your ex. Who you don’t even deny you’re still in love with. You spend the whole evening glaring daggers at some guy who means less than nothing to me, but you refuse to see it when I - I - ”

“When you what?”

“When I try to show you how I feel about you!”

It was like a jolt to Blaine’s heart, which was already pounding so hard he was afraid it would punch a hole in his chest.

“And - and how is that?”

Before Sebastian had a chance to do anything more than stare at him with those wild eyes of his, the strains of a countdown filtered out from the party Blaine had all but forgotten about.

_10, 9…_

Sebastian swallowed.

_…8,7…_

He leaned in, thunked his forehead softly against Blaine’s.

_…6,5…_

Sebastian’s hand came up, sturdy and warm against Blaine’s cheek, thumb stroking reverentially over Blaine’s skin.

_…4,3…_

Sebastian closed his eyes. His lips were flushed pink and parted, just barely, and Blaine could smell the bourbon on his breath.

_…2…_

Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s free hand, lacing their fingers together.

_…1…_

Blaine closed his eyes.

_Happy New Year!_

Sebastian kissed him like he was water, air, necessary to sustain life. Blaine felt it in his body, along his nerves - not like fireworks, but like a cannon, blowing up every last defense he’d managed to build against this.

“That was it,” whispered Sebastian when they parted. “My resolution.” He was smiling, and his eyes were sparkling if a little dazed, and he was just so goddamn beautiful.

“Mine too.”

 


	11. Sadie Hawkins

**Tina**

_ Ugh, I haven’t felt like this since Rachel’s train wreck party sophomore year… _

 

_ The one where I made out with her? _

 

_ Omg, I’d forgotten about that _

_ I can’t believe I forgot _

_ It was totally hot _

_ Sorry, sorry, I have no filter right now _

 

_ I’m surprised you’re still alive, the way you were hitting that tequila! _

 

_ It’s not my fault the boys offered themselves up for body shots _

_ Or that Sebastian is, like, allergic to cheap liquor _

_ Honestly, it’s too bad you were DD _

 

_ It was fine _

_ Probably for the best, actually _

 

_ Oh no _

_ Duck _

_ I mean duck _

_ Fuck _

_ I just remembered _

 

_ What? _

 

_ Please tell me there was a hot blond Warbler at the party last night _

_ Otherwise, I think I may have made out with Sam _

 

_ You’re in the clear _

_ I saw you and Jeff sneaking off into the laundry room _

 

_ Oh, thank god _

_ All I could remember was hair and abs _

 

_ Jeff is a sweetheart _

_ He’ll probably text you today _

 

_ Yeah, pretty sure I didn’t give him my number _

 

_ You want me to pass it along if he asks? _

 

_ Why not? _

_ It’s not like I have any hot prospects at McKinley right now _

 

_ Well, you were certainly popular with the Dalton crowd _

 

_ They’re starved for contact with human females, what else do you expect? _

 

_ True, but that’s not why _

_ You’re a catch, Queen T, and don’t you forget it _

 

_ Aw, Blainey Days, you’re making me blush! _

_ Okay, I’m gonna go attempt to hold down some breakfast _

_ And maybe an entire pot of coffee _

_ Wish me luck! _

 

_ Luck! _

_ Text if you need anything _

 

_ Scoop out my brain with a spork? _

_ I bet it would hurt less than whatever is going on inside my skull right now _

 

_ I’m betting ibuprofen would be more effective _

_ But if that doesn’t work, I’d be happy to come over and give you a neck massage _

_ I’ve been told my fingers are magic _

 

_ That sounds amazing _

 

_ I’ve got family brunch this morning, but I can come over after that _

 

_ You’re a lifesaver _

 

**Cooper**

_ Hey, squirt, you up yet? _

 

_ It’s after 10, of course I am _

 

_ Oh right, you got suckered into DD duty _

_ I forgot _

 

_ Wait, are you texting me from your bedroom right now? _

 

_ Never made it home last night _

_ I ran into Sarah Bennett at the party _

 

_ Your ex? _

 

_ Sort of _

 

_ I thought you were pretty serious _

_ Mama was always making jokes about you marrying the head cheerleader _

_ I remember because that was how I learned the term ‘Oedipus complex’ _

 

_ No, no, that was Lisa Bennett _

_ Sarah was my leading lady in Bye Bye Birdie _

_ We hooked up in her dressing room on opening night _

 

_ Ah _

_ Well, they are identical twins _

_ You can understand my confusion _

 

_ Mom isn’t up yet, is she? _

 

_ Nope, just me and Dad _

_ And he’s sequestered himself in his study, so it’s really just me _

 

_ Good, then you can cover for me _

 

_ You’re a grown man, Cooper _

 

_ Tell them I went to the park for a run _

_ I’ll just meet you at the restaurant _

 

_ Fine _

_ But you owe me _

 

_ It’s worth it for a chance at round two _

_ Or actually four, if we’re being technical _

 

_ TMI, Cooper! _

 

_ Hey, this is nothing compared to walking in on you in flagrante delicto in the shower _

 

_ We’re not talking about this _

 

_ You’re the best, Blainey! _

_ See you soon _

 

_ Assuming Mama emerges from her hangover coma before we lose the reservation _

 

**Sam**

_ Hppy new uear babe _

_ U mised an awesome party _

 

_ I’m guessing you meant to text Brittany? _

 

_ Oh yeah sory dude _

_ Everything is kinda blu-ray _

 

_ Blurry? _

 

_ Yeah that _

_ I can ply keep my eyes open for a fe seconds at a tim _

_ The air hurts _

 

_ Try putting on your glasses _

 

_ To much efffrt _

 

_ Okay, then chug some water and go back to sleep _

_ But text me when you wake up for real _

_ I’m going over to Tina’s later, I can pick you up on the way _

_ I promised her a neck massage _

 

_ Oooooooh u hav to do me to _

_ Ur fingers are magic _

 

_ Of course _

_ What else are bros for? _

 

_ Ur the best bro ever _

 

_ I try _

 

_ Even if u are just doing this so well listen to u obses abt Sebastian _

 

_ Go back to sleep, Sam _

 

**Sebastian**

_ So, have you made it back to the land of the living? _

 

_ Barely _

 

_ How’s your head? _

 

_ I’m sure you won’t have any complaints _

 

_ Not what I meant _

_ But good to know _

 

_ A strong cup of coffee and I’ll be good to go _

 

_ I’m impressed _

_ Sam and Tina are feeling the pain, and I’m pretty sure you drank them both under the table _

 

_ I can hold my liquor, what can I say? _

 

_ Oh good, that’s good _

_ For you, I mean _

 

_ It is _

_ It means I can replay that kiss over and over and over, in crystal clear technicolor _

_ That’s really what you wanted to know, isn’t it? _

 

_ I was a little worried _

_ Can you blame me? _

 

_ I could have been blackout drunk and I’d still remember that _

 

_ Good _

_ That’s good _

_ Me too _

 

_ Good _

_ Want to come over later and make some new memories? _

 

_ Wish I could _

_ I already made plans with Sam and Tina _

_ You’re welcome to join us if you want, though _

 

_ Not sure if they’d agree _

 

_ You’d be surprised _

_ Even they can see you’ve been a good friend to me _

_ Plus, you scored major points with that party _

_ Just don’t antagonize them and you’ll be fine _

 

_ Easier said than done _

 

_ It’s not like I’m asking you to hang out with Kurt _

 

_ Thank god _

_ Still, I think I’ll pass _

 

_ I promised them neck massages _

_ I bet I can arrange one for you too _

 

_ How about a rain check? _

_ You can come over after school tomorrow _

_ My dad doesn’t come back until Thursday, we’ll have the house to ourselves _

_ I’ll let you massage whatever you want _

  
  


_ I’ve got student council after school _

_ And then we’re having family dinner in honor of Cooper’s last day in town _

_ How about Thursday after glee? _

 

_ Meet at your house? _

 

_ I was thinking the Lima Bean _

 

_ Fine _

_ Whatever you want, Blaine _

 

_ What’s that supposed to mean? _

 

_ Nothing _

_ Just that I’m obviously in even greater need of coffee than I thought _

_ So, Thursday? _

 

_ See you then _

_ Feel better! _

 

**Tina**

_ So, did he text??? _

 

_ Oh, did he ever _

_ He very kindly informed me that he wasn’t looking for a relationship right now _

_ Something about college applications, and needing to focus on himself _

_ You know, blah blah blah _

 

_ Aw, that sucks! _

_ What a jerk _

 

_ I know, right? _

_ So lame _

_ The least he could do is come up with a plausible excuse _

 

_ I’m sorry, I thought he could be counted on to be a decent human being _

 

_ Don’t worry about it _

_ It was just a drunken hookup _

_ He didn’t exactly break my heart _

 

_ Still _

_ I feel like I got your hopes up _

 

_ Hardly _

_ Besides, as long as I have you, who needs a boyfriend? _

 

_ Aw, thanks, lady! _

&&&&&

Blaine let his French book slam shut with a sigh of frustration. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected, really. If he couldn’t concentrate well enough to play a round of Candy Crush, there was no way he could navigate the nuances of the subjonctif.

Blaine resisted the urge to check his watch. Again. It wasn’t as if Sebastian was even late - it just felt that way because Blaine had gotten there so uncharacteristically early. His coffee was long gone and wreaking havoc on his frayed nerves. He considered getting another, if only to give him something to do other than watch the door and panic. Or maybe some biscotti. Or one of those giant frosted cookies to share, if Sebastian ever showed up. When. When Sebastian showed up. It wasn’t as if Sebastian was just going to blow him off. Even if he had been acting weird all week.

Though, to be fair, so had Blaine. He knew that.

Sebastian probably wouldn’t want a frosted cookie, come to think of it. Too sweet. He’d want something buttery and flaky, like a chocolate croissant. Not that Blaine would ever get him a chocolate croissant at the Lima Bean, tasty though they were. Sebastian had taken one look at the display case and called them a travesty. _I never bother with pain au chocolat unless it comes from a French patisserie, he’d said. Anything less is just a pale imitation_.

It said a lot about Blaine’s state of mind that the memory made him smile fondly. At the time, he’d rolled his eyes.

The door opened with a jingle, and Blaine snapped to attention, just like he had every time the door opened for the last half hour. This time, it wasn’t in vain. Blaine’s nerves zinged to new life.

Sebastian paused in the entrance, taking a moment to scan the room. His cheeks were bright from the cold, his hair damp with melting snowflakes. He looked like an ad campaign for the Burberry overcoat he was sporting. Effortlessly handsome and entirely untouchable.

He spotted Blaine and strode in his direction, expression warming so slightly that anyone less attuned to Sebastian than Blaine would have had difficulty seeing a difference.

“Hey,” said Sebastian with a smile that was more charm than content.

“Hi!” said Blaine, probably too brightly.

Sebastian took off his coat and his gloves and settled himself in the chair across from Blaine. He was wearing his uniform. Which, of course he was, he was coming directly from school, but something about it set Blaine ill at ease. Or maybe it wasn’t so much the uniform, but how he was wearing it. As if it were armor. Everything about him right now was carefully designed to keep Blaine at bay.

Blaine’s heart sank.

“What are we working on today?” said Sebastian, nodding at Blaine’s French book.

“Oh, um, subjunctives.”

Sebastian pulled a face of sympathetic distaste.

“Ah bon, dans ce cas, il faut que je boive du café fort.”

Something about needing strong coffee. Sebastian winked and made to get up.

“Wait,” said Blaine. “That’s not - I mean, I think I can figure it out. We don’t have to work on homework. Unless you want to, I mean.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. He was trying to cover up his hesitance, but Blaine could still see it in the zip of his eyes over Blaine’s face.

“What should we do, then?”

“I don’t know, hang out? Talk?”

“Sounds dangerous.”

Blaine ignored the stab of agreement in his stomach.

“How are the guys holding up?”

“Some better than others. Nick was caught barfing in the locker room and got himself sent home.”

“He might be an even bigger lightweight than I am.”

Sebastian snorted out a laugh.

“At least you’re a fun drunk. He spent the whole night trying to get someone to fight him.”

“Yeah, someone should probably cut him off after two drinks next time.”

“Are you volunteering?”

“I don’t know, some might say that’s the host’s duty.”

“It’s not enough to provide the liquor?”

“Not according to Emily Post.”

“Yeah, not sure Emily Post wrote a guide to throwing a rager for one’s underage peers.”

“Well, I’ve read her first edition cover to cover, and I can say with utmost certainty that she’d be on my side here.”

Sebastian shook his head, smile turned affectionate.

“Of course you have.”

Blaine grinned, relaxing in spite of himself.

“It was a gift from my grandfather. It was his mother’s originally. He thought I would appreciate it more than Cooper.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Blaine picked up his coffee cup and brought it to his lips before remembering he’d already finished it. He set it back down, cheeks going warm.

“Oh, speaking of etiquette,” he said quickly. “Has Jeff said anything about Tina?”

“Tina?”

“Yeah, they hooked up at your party. You didn’t notice?”

Sebastian looked away.

“Must have been busy.”

Right. On the dance floor. With Carter.

“Well, they did. And he seemed really into her, too. I mean, he’d have to be, to spend the entire evening competing with the lacrosse team for her attention, right?”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow that could have been agreement or skepticism.

“So, what, she’s been waiting by the phone for him to call?”

“No, he texted her the next day. He made some lame excuse about not having enough time for a relationship or something. I don’t know. I don’t get it, I thought for sure he was going to ask her out. Tina told me she was fine with it, but I think it might have pushed her off the deep end.”

“With her, how exactly can you tell?”

If he were closer, Blaine would have shoved his shoulder. Instead, he settled for what he hoped was a scathing glare. It seemed to have the opposite effect, if Sebastian’s self-satisfied grin was anything to go by. Blaine ignored it and pushed on.

“She basically took over our student council meeting yesterday to force a vote on an idea she got from her Too Young to be Bitter Club.”

Sebastian’s expression could only be described as gleeful.

“Her what, now?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Well, that’s just mean. You can’t dangle something like that in my face and then snatch it away.”

“They sit around and complain about boys and eat cake. It’s not that interesting.”

“You were a member, weren’t you?”

Blaine’s cheeks went warm, but he kept his chin up and met the challenge in Sebastian’s teasing eyes.

“I may have gone to one meeting. Their cake is really good.”

Sebastian laughed. It made his eyes crinkle. Blaine could live in that laugh.

“So,” said Sebastian, a trace of amusement still in his voice. “What was her idea?”

“She wants to hold a Sadie Hawkins dance. You know, where the girls ask the guys?”

Sebastian’s eyes widened.

“I’m familiar with the concept, yes. I take it you voted no?”

“Not that it did any good. She was totally hellbent.”

“Does she know about your - about - ?”

“My history?”

Sebastian nodded, gaze fixed on Blaine in a way that should have felt more uncomfortable than it did.

“Well, yeah,” said Blaine. “I told everyone last year, after what happened with, um - ”

“Karofsky.”

Sebastian’s tone was as grim as the set of his mouth. Blaine wanted to reach out, to soothe. He willed his hands to stay in his lap.

“Yeah,” he said. “They were all looking at me like I was fragile, like they thought I was going to break. I figured they should know.”

“You’re stronger than you seem.”

“Exactly.”

“Well, that was a tad callous of her, don’t you think?”

“She probably just forgot. Besides, that’s not even the part that bothers me. I mean, I’ve made it through two McKinley proms, I think I’ve successfully conquered my fear of public school dances.”

“What is it, then?”

“What’s what?”

“What’s bothering you?”

Blaine froze. It was both the perfect opening and not at all how he’d planned this. He still wasn’t entirely sure he even wanted to go through with it. He had no idea how Sebastian was going to react.

“Well, there isn’t exactly anyone at McKinley that I’d want to go with,” he said carefully. He glanced at Sebastian, but Sebastian wasn’t giving anything away. “And it would be awful to watch all of my friends being romantic with their dates when I - um, when I don’t have that.”

Sebastian leaned forward. There was a glimmer of something in his expression that made Blaine’s heart lurch.

“What’s the official McKinley policy on bringing dates from other schools?”

“It’s sanctioned but not encouraged.”

“What about your policy?”

Sebastian was so still Blaine thought he might actually be holding his breath. The hope in his eyes was enough to give Blaine the last bit of courage he needed.

“Do you want to go the Sadie Hawkins dance with me, Sebastian?”

Sebastian lit up. It was a reaction that had slipped past the bounds of his control. He made a show of considering his answer, but he’d already given it.

“Let’s see,” he said through a smile that he’d manhandled into a smirk. “Will you be wearing a tux?”

“Of course.”

“Will you dance with me?”

“Definitely.”

“Is a goodnight kiss on the table?”

“If you’re a gentleman.”

“How about sneaking off to make out in the custodian’s closet?”

“I believe most people use the astronomy room, actually.”

Sebastian grinned.

“Well then, I believe you’ve got yourself a date.”

&&&&&

 

**Tina**

 

_ I did it _

_ I asked him _

 

_ And??? _

 

_ He said yes _

 

_ I knew it! _

_ You were crazy to be so worried _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ We didn’t really talk about it _

_ You know, what we want from this _

 

_ Well, what do you want? _

 

_ I don’t know _

 

_ Yes you do, don’t lie _

 

_ Okay, okay, I want to date him _

_ Like, I want him to be my boyfriend _

_ Okay? _

 

_ Aw, that’s sweet _

_ And he’s an idiot if he doesn’t snap you up now that he has the chance _

 

_ Thanks, T _

_ I wish it were that simple _

 

_ What’s so complicated about it? _

_ You like him, he likes you, you’re both single _

_ Seems simple enough to me _

 

_ Well, he’s never been in a relationship, and I’ve never gotten the impression he even wanted one _

_ He used to laugh at the idea, actually _

_ And he got really weird after New Year’s _

 

_ After you kissed, you mean _

 

_ Well, yeah _

 

_ Weird how? _

 

_ Like, he suddenly didn’t seem interested in doing anything that wasn’t, you know… _

 

_ Sexy? _

 

_ Yeah _

 

_ Well, he agreed to go to a formal dance at a school he doesn’t go to _

_ A public school, no less _

_ I’d say he’s looking for more than just sex _

 

_ You’re probably right _

 

_ Just talk to him _

 

_ I will _

_ Thanks for listening, Tay Tay _

 

_ Anytime, Blainey! _

 

_ Yeah, so maybe don’t call me that _

_ It’s what my mom calls me _

 

_ Yikes _

_ Noted _

 

**Sam**

_ I found a picture _

_ (attached: 1 picture) _

 

_ What am I looking at here, Sam? _

 

_ Sectionals, 2005 _

_ See anyone familiar? _

 

_ No? _

 

_ Okay, here _

_ (attached: 1 picture) _

_ Sectionals, 2012 _

_ Check out the bassist _

_ And the banjoist _

_ And the lead soloist _

  
  


_ Huh _

_ You’re right _

_ That is weird _

 

_ I told u _

 

_ I don’t get it, though _

_ Why would they do this? _

 

_ I don’t know, maybe they didn’t have enough people _

_ Like last year when we had the band fill in _

_ They probably figured no one would notice _

 

_ If the board were to find out about this, they’d be disqualified _

 

_ Its our ticket to Regionals, dude _

 

_ I don’t know, Sam _

_ I mean, those photos are kind of blurry _

_ Don’t you think it’s possible they’re just siblings who look a lot alike? _

_ Or superseniors who never graduated? _

 

_ No way _

_ Ull see, Ill prove it _

 

_ How? _

 

_ Don’t know yet _

_ Do u think we could get one of them to talk? _

 

_ I don’t know, that might be a long shot _

_ Besides, it’s not like we’d be going to Regionals even if they were disqualified _

_ We were disqualified too, if you recall _

 

_ They can’t just send no one to Regionals _

 

_ Sure they can _

_ Wait _

_ Oh my god, no, you’re right _

_ You reminded me, there’s totally precedent for this _

_ 1986, New York state’s northwest sectional _

_ There was this e coli outbreak that took out two of the groups _

_ One of them right in the middle of the competition _

_ The Acanets were the last team standing _

_ It was their first Regionals bid in ten years, and they were favored to win, but then they were caught trying to blackmail the competition, and they were disqualified _

_ The board decided that, rather than send no one, they would hold a special showdown competition between the other two groups _

_ You know, once the e coli cleared up _

 

_ Dude _

_ That’s awesome _

_ We’re so in _

 

_ Well, that was in New York _

_ The rules are probably different in Ohio _

_ But I bet the board would at least hear us out if we could bring hard evidence _

 

_ Leave that to me _

 

_ Let me know what you find _

 

_ Team Blam to the rescue! _

 

_ Blam! _

 

**Sebastian**

_ Okay, just so you know _

_ Sam and I are working on something that, should it succeed, may put us in direct competition with the Warblers for a spot at Regionals _

 

_ Color me intrigued _

 

_ I can’t tell you anything yet _

_ But be prepared _

 

_ So mysterious _

_ Anything I can do to help? _

 

_ Just make sure the Warblers are up to competition standard _

 

_ Anyone ever tell you this superhero complex of yours is super hot? _

 

_ Only you _

 

_ I can live with that _

 

**Kurt**

_ Just letting you know, so you don’t hear it from someone else _

_ I’m taking Sebastian to the Sadie Hawkins dance on Friday _

_ As my date _

 

_ I’m not sure what you want me to say to that, Blaine _

 

_ You don’t need to say anything _

_ I just thought it would be better coming from me _

 

_ Are you dating him? _

_ Like, dating him dating him? _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ I want to _

 

_ Well, great _

_ That’s great _

_ I hope you’ll be super happy together _

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

_ Considering that you’ve just made my worst nightmare a reality _

_ Yeah, I’m great _

 

_ Kurt… _

 

_ I’m sorry, that was uncalled for _

_ You just took me by surprise _

_ Not that it should be a surprise _

_ I’ve always known you had feelings for him _

 

_ I suppose I deserve that _

 

_ And hey, it’s not like I have room to talk _

_ I just started dating someone new too _

 

_ Oh really? _

_ Wow _

_ That’s great, Kurt _

 

_ Yeah, he’s great _

 

_ How long have you been seeing him? _

 

_ Well, technically our first date is tomorrow _

_ We’re getting coffee _

_ But I met him a couple of weeks ago _

_ He’s a senior in the drama program _

_ Totally cute _

_ British _

 

_ This is really weird, isn’t it? _

 

_ Not at all _

 

_ It’s weird for me _

_ But I’m happy for you, Kurt _

_ Truly _

_ I hope he’s as wonderful as he seems _

_ You deserve that _

 

_ Thanks _

_ You’ll forgive me if I don’t wish the same for you _

 

_ It kills me that I’m hurting you _

_ Again _

_ That’s the last thing I would ever want _

 

_ I can handle it _

_ I’m a big boy _

_ But I might unfollow you on social media for a while _

 

_ Totally understandable _

 

_ And be careful, okay? _

_ Really _

_ I know you trust him for some reason, but I don’t _

 

_ Thank you, Kurt _

 

**Tina**

_ I just asked Artie to the dance _

_ Am I totally crazy? _

 

_ Not at all _

_ I bet he was thrilled _

 

_ We’re going as friends _

 

_ Does he know that? _

 

_ Definitely _

_ I think _

 

_ I told Kurt about Sebastian _

 

_ Ooh, how’d he take it? _

 

_ Okay _

_ Not great _

_ I could tell he was really hurt _

 

_ Yeah, well can you blame him? _

 

_ Of course not _

_ I’d feel the same _

_ I think _

_ Do you think it’s selfish of me? _

 

_ What, to date a guy you’re super into? _

 

_ To date the guy I cheated on Kurt with _

 

_ Not at all _

_ Personally, I think it would be unfair to Sebastian if you refused to date him just to make your ex more comfortable _

_ Not that you should even be worried about that _

_ If anything, you’re not selfish enough _

_ You should be doing what makes you happy, Bling a ling _

 

_ You’re right _

_ Of course you’re right _

_ I just hate that I’m hurting him _

 

_ It’s his own fault _

 

_ That’s not fair, Tina _

 

_ Well, hey, if you’re that hung up about it, you can always ditch Sebastian and come as my date! _

 

_ We’ve been over this _

 

_ Couldn’t hurt to try _

 

_ I’ll save a dance for you, how about that? _

 

_ Make it two and we’re good _

 

_ You’ve got it, lady _

 

**Rachel**

_ Kurt told me about the dance _

 

_ He did? _

_ How is he taking it? _

 

_ Well, he’s upset, as I’m sure you know, and he has every right to be _

 

_ I know _

 

_ But he’ll be okay _

_ I’ll make sure of it _

 

_ Good _

 

_ He wants you to be happy _

_ He really does _

_ Even if it’s with - well, it’s probably best that I don’t repeat what he’s been calling him _

 

_ You’re probably right _

 

_ Though I will say, he and Santana have gotten pretty creative _

 

_ By creative you mean brutal, I’m sure _

 

_ Both _

 

_ I want you to know, I’m doing everything in my power to make sure his face isn’t rubbed in it _

_ The glee club is under strict instructions not to post any pictures of us on social media _

 

_ I’m sure he’ll appreciate that _

_ And have fun at the dance, okay? _

_ You deserve it _

 

_ Thanks, Rachel _

 

**Sebastian**

_ What do I have to do to get myself a spot on that perfectly-curated setlist of yours? _

_ Or should I say who? _

 

_ You want to sing at the dance? _

 

_ Well, I can’t let the New Directions show me up _

_ I do have a reputation to uphold _

 

_ Did you have a song in mind? _

 

_ Of course _

 

_ Are you going to tell me? _

 

_ Not a chance _

 

_ Well then, I’m not sure I can approve your request _

 

_ I guess that means I’ll have to find some way to persuade you _

 

_ Promise to dance at least one dance with Tina and you have a deal _

 

_ You drive a hard bargain _

_ I like that in a man _

 

_ Can’t wait to hear it! _

 

**Tina**

_ Okay, so which one of these says “We’re definitely just friends, but I would be open to some light making out in the astronomy room if you play your cards right”? _

_ (attached: 2 pictures) _

 

_ Neither _

_ But you should go with the first one _

_ It’s totally you _

_ Classic, edgy, and gorgeous _

 

_ You really think so? _

 

_ I may be gay, but I can recognize beauty when I see it _

 

_ That’s so sweet _

_ Can’t wait to see you in your tux! _

 

_ See you in two hours, Queen T! _

 

**Mama**

_ You’d better be putting on the finishing touches, sweetie _

_ He’s pulling up right now _

_ In a stretch limo, no less _

_ He’s really pulling out all the stops for you, isn’t he? _

 

_ I’ll be down in two minutes _

_ Tops _

_ Please don’t embarrass me _

 

_ I’m your mother _

_ Of course I’m going to embarrass you _

 

**Sam**

_ Dude u have to come meet me _

_ Like now _

_ Im in the locker room _

_ The boys locker room _

_ Ive got some intel and it can’t wait _

_ Stop making eyes at ur boy and come quick! _

_ Ur phone is on silent, isn’t it _

_ Im coming to find u _

 

**Tina**

_ You’d better have your phone on, Blaine Anderson _

_ Sebastian is up next _

_ If he isn’t here by the time Unique is finished, we’re skipping him _

 

_ He’s helping us with a mission _

_ For glee _

 

_ What kind of mission? _

 

_ You’ll find out soon _

_ Just stall, okay? _

 

_ Fine _

_ You’re lucky I have some Florence in my back pocket _

 

_ You’re the best! _

 

_ Just remember you owe me a dance! _

&&&&&

“May I have this dance?”

Blaine turned around, not bothering to dim his delight. Sebastian was flushed, the rhythm of his breathing too forced to be natural. He was holding his hand out to Blaine, and Blaine didn’t hesitate to take it. It was warm, but not as warm as the look he was giving Blaine. Then again, Blaine couldn’t think of anything that could be.

“Of course,” he said.

Tina said something behind him, something that sounded annoyed, but Blaine couldn’t bring himself to care what it was. He would talk to her later, when there wasn’t a hot guy who’d just serenaded him leading him out to the dance floor.

Blaine was almost a little scared of how perfect the evening had been. The bar had been set pretty low - as long as there was no homophobic bullying and his hair remained gelled to the gods, it would be the best school dance he’d ever attended by default. He never could have anticipated the sudden fruition of Sam’s schemes and, with it, their Regionals dreams.

Or the way his heart would zing when Sebastian complimented Tina’s decorations, or offered to bring him punch, or planted his hand in the small of Blaine’s back. Or the pride that would straighten his spine when eyes followed them out to the dance floor, or when Sebastian cheered so loudly for his performance of “No Scrubs” that people shot him dirty looks. Or the sunshine that would fill up his entire body when Sebastian hopped up on stage and somehow managed to turn “Live While We’re Young” into the pinnacle of romance. Blaine was entirely unprepared for that.

As much as he knew Sebastian could pull off the charming gentleman act, he never would have dared to dream what it would be like if it wasn’t really an act at all. If it was an earnest attempt at sweeping Blaine off his feet. Which was totally working.

Still, part of Blaine couldn’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

He ignored that part and let Sebastian draw him into his arms.

_ I only have eyes for you… _

“So, how’d I do?” murmured Sebastian.

His head was resting against Blaine’s, his mouth next to Blaine’s ear. The feeling of Sebastian’s breath against his skin made him shiver. Blaine laughed, a little of that sunshine spilling out.

“I’d say you get an A plus.”

Sebastian smiled. Or maybe smirked. It was hard to tell.

“Does that mean I’m officially under consideration?”

“As what?”

“Boyfriend material.”

Blaine pulled back, but only so that he could see Sebastian’s face. His smile was lopsided and only cautiously hopeful.

“Is that really what you want?”

Blaine felt stupid asking. It felt like something he should know, something Sebastian had proven a hundred times over since he pulled up to Blaine’s house that evening. Maybe even before that. But Blaine couldn’t help it, he needed to hear the words.

Sebastian just stared at him for a moment.

“Of course. I thought that was - I mean, don’t get me wrong, your ass is spectacular, but it’s definitely not worth all of this.”

Romance it was not, but it felt that way to Blaine. He could see through Sebastian’s bravado, he knew that the cocky quirk of his lip was nothing but protection against something that terrified him. Sebastian wasn’t used to asking for something that he wasn’t assured of getting.

“Honestly, Sebastian, all you had to do was tell me.”

All traces of mirth drained from Sebastian’s face in a heartbeat.

“I want everything with you, Blaine,” he said earnestly. “As much as you’ll give me.”

“Well, that’s good.”

“It is?”

In lieu of response, Blaine leaned up and kissed him. It was barely more than a brush of their lips, but Blaine felt it down to his bones. The joy that lit Sebastian’s face was nearly blinding. It was because of Blaine and for Blaine, and it reverberated through Blaine’s body as if it were his own. Blaine kissed him again, because he wanted to taste it, too.

This time, when they pulled apart, Sebastian was grinning.

“Does this mean you’ll say yes when I ask you out for breakfast tomorrow?”

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“Shut up and dance with me.”

Sebastian chuckled and complied. His arms tightened around Blaine’s waist, holding him closer than he had dared all evening. Blaine relished the feeling. All he wanted was to be closer. He could feel Sebastian smiling, lips pressing into Blaine’s skin. He sang along, softly, hoping Sebastian would hear.

“ _I only have eyes for you_.”


	12. Epilogue - All or Nothing

**Sebastian**

_ Okay, so Tina came up with a fundraising idea that you’re going to love _

 

_ Bikini car wash? _

_ Wet t-shirt contest? _

_ Swimwear fashion show? _

 

_ Not too far off, actually _

_ Men of McKinley calendar _

_ We each get two months _

 

_ Please tell me you’re doing August _

 

_ Why August? _

 

_ My birthday _

_ I can’t think of a better way to celebrate _

 

_ Well, I’ve got January and December _

_ But I think a private photoshoot could be arranged _

 

_ Well, this day just keeps getting better and better _

 

_ You coming over after school? _

 

_ Just try and stop me _

 

&&&&&

 

_ Ugh, I think I’m getting sick _

_ Which, considering how much saliva we swapped last night, means you probably will too _

_ Sorry! _

 

_ Worth it _

_ Besides, I’ve had my flu shot _

 

_ The timing couldn’t be worse _

_ It’s diva week in glee _

 

_ So? _

 

_ So, I was planning to throw down some Freddie Mercury tomorrow _

_ You know, to prove that guys can be badass divas too _

 

_ You could be in a coma and you’d still kill it _

 

_ Aw, thanks _

 

_ You want me to come over? _

 

_ Bring The Princess Bride? _

 

_ As you wish _

 

&&&&&

 

_ Are you sure you want me to come to this thing? _

 

_ What, because Kurt will be there? _

_ You can’t avoid him forever _

 

_ I thought you of all people would be in favor of that idea _

 

_ You’re both in my life _

_ As far as I’m concerned, neither of you is going anywhere _

_ I’d like the three of us to at least be able to be civil _

 

_ Okay, okay, I’ll do my best _

 

_ We don’t have to stay long _

_ We can leave after my song if you want _

 

_ I’ll keep that in mind _

 

_ You know, the reception is being held at the Marriott downtown _

 

_ I’m aware _

 

_ They still have rooms available _

_ I checked _

 

_ Are you saying what I think you’re saying? _

 

_ I guess you’ll find out on Saturday _

 

&&&&&

 

_ What are you doing tonight? _

 

_ Just putting the finishing touches on that arrangement I told you about this afternoon _

_ You know, the Tom Cruise mash-up _

 

_ My dad’s working late _

_ Like, really late _

 

_ Be there in an hour _

 

&&&&&

 

_ It’s done _

_ I’ve officially re-joined the Cheerios _

 

_ Not that I have any problem with the idea of watching you do the splits in those sinfully tight pants, but I still think you’re going about this the wrong way _

_ Identity theft is a federal crime _

_ Which, need I remind you, she admitted to right in front of you _

 

_ I’m aware _

 

_ My dad says it would be an open and shut case _

 

_ But there’s no actual evidence it was her _

_ And no witnesses other than me _

_ And probably Becky _

_ But she’d never betray Sue, even under oath _

 

_ Okay, say you’re right and the charges don’t stick - the entire school saw that banner, right? _

_ That’s got to be enough to get her fired, at least _

 

_ You don’t know her, Sebastian _

_ She’s slippery _

_ I need irrefutable evidence _

 

_ No, what you need is a good lawyer _

_ And, thanks to your well-connected boyfriend, you happen to have access to one _

 

_ It’s done _

_ So can you please just respect my wishes and drop it? _

 

_ Fine _

_ But you can’t keep doing this, Blaine _

_ Sometimes people deserve to pay _

 

_ That’s not what this is about _

_ I told you, I want her to pay _

_ I’m going to take her down from the inside _

 

_ Okay _

 

_ If you really want to help me, though, I could use a stretching partner _

 

_ Ugh, it’s painful that I have to say no _

_ For now _

_ Some idiot called a last-minute Warbler rehearsal to finalize our Sectionals showdown setlist _

 

_ That does sound like an idiot _

_ Especially since he knew his boyfriend had the evening free _

_ And an empty house, all to himself _

 

_ Twist the knife, why don’t you? _

_ I’m yours all day tomorrow, I promise _

_ Or tonight _

_ I bet I could climb the drainpipe up to your window _

 

_ You wish _

 

_ I really do _

 

_ I’ll see you tomorrow _

_ If you’re lucky, I’ll model the thong Sue gave me to wear under my uniform pants _

 

_ You’re killing me, babe _

 

_ Good _

_ Have fun at rehearsal! _

 

&&&&&

 

_ What would you say is your biggest guilty pleasure? _

 

_ I don’t believe in guilty pleasures _

_ If it gives me pleasure, I don’t feel guilty about it _

 

_ So you wouldn’t mind if the whole school found out you not only owned but knew all the words to Taylor Swift’s entire discography? _

 

_ Not at all _

 

_ You’re only saying that because you know I’m too nice to actually do it _

 

_ What brought this on? _

_ Let me guess - glee club project? _

 

_ Mr. Schue is out for the week, so Sam and I are taking over _

_ We’re starting off with some Wham! to demonstrate the theme _

 

_ That’s your guilty pleasure? _

 

_ Sure _

_ I mean, one of them _

_ George Michael doesn’t get nearly the credit he deserves _

 

_ I don’t know, some would say he gets exactly the amount of credit he deserves _

 

_ You should arrange a Taylor song for the Warblers _

_ You might find it liberating _

 

_ Yeah, no, I think I’ll pass _

_ Besides, we’re in full-on Sectionals prep mode _

_ Again _

_ No time for messing around _

 

_ I’ll keep that in mind _

 

_ For you, I’ll make an exception _

_ Always _

 

_ <3 _

 

&&&&&

 

_ Blaine? _

_ Answer me _

_ Goddamnit, come on _

_ Please _

_ Please answer _

_ Fuck _

_ I’m coming over there, I can’t sit here and wait _

 

_ I love you _

 

_ Where are you? _

_ Are you okay? _

 

_ Choir room _

_ We’re still in lockdown _

_ I’m not hurt _

_ Just scared _

 

_ Hang tight, okay? _

_ You’re going to be fine _

_ And I’ll be there when you get out _

 

_ I hope you’re not texting while you drive _

 

_ I love you too _

 

&&&&&

 

_ Okay, it’s official _

_ Sam has lost it _

 

_ Did he ever really have it? _

 

_ Shut up, I’m serious _

_ He’s been trying to convince us that he has this genius twin brother _

_ Who is, for some reason, Australian _

 

_ Wow _

 

_ He keeps running off with some flimsy excuse, and when he comes back he has a sweater tied over his shoulders, a pair of obviously fake glasses, and an even faker accent _

_ Like, even Cooper could do better _

_ I don’t know what to do other than humor him and hope he comes to his senses _

 

_ There are so many things I could say right now _

 

_ Thank you for refraining _

 

_ What do you think it is, some kind of PTSD thing? _

 

_ Maybe _

_ There’s a lot of that going around _

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

_ Fine _

_ It’s my friends I’m worried about _

 

_ Shocking _

 

_ Are you coming over after rehearsal? _

 

_ Of course _

_ Any chance your parents will be out? _

 

_ None _

_ It’s all I can do to convince them to let me out of their sight long enough to go to school _

 

_ Oh well _

_ Your mom loves me _

 

_ She’s not the only one _

 

_ Right back at you _

 

&&&&&

 

_ Ugh _

_ I may never be able to move again _

 

_ At least you survived _

_ Says a lot about your stamina _

 

_ As if that were in question _

 

_ Too true _

_ Was it worth it? _

 

_ I don’t know _

_ I pled my case, not sure if it got through to her _

_ I can’t shake the feeling that she’s hiding something _

 

_ That’s because she definitely is _

_ And not particularly well _

_ I still don’t get why you even care, considering what she did to you _

_ I thought this was what you wanted _

 

_ I know _

_ I thought so too _

_ It just doesn’t feel right _

_ I think I have to do some more digging _

 

_ Just try not to get caught _

 

&&&&&

 

_ You left something at my house last night _

_ (attached: 1 picture) _

 

_ Jesus _

_ And I thought you looked good in your own Dalton blazer _

 

_ Think of that as a token of congratulations _

 

_ I thought you already gave me one, babe _

 

_ Nah, that was as much for me as it was for you _

 

_ Come over? _

_ I can give you my own token of congratulations _

 

_ You sure you don’t want to save it for when we kick your ass at Regionals? _

 

_ Definitely _

_ My balls may actually fall off if I have to wait that long to get my tongue on your body _

 

_ Well, I can’t have that _

 

_ Bring the blazer _

 

&&&&&

 

_ I’m pretty it would be literally impossible for you to guess what just happened _

 

_ Schue said something that didn’t make you want to roll your eyes out of your head? _

 

_ Brittany told us she’s being recruited by MIT _

_ They think she’s a math genius _

 

_ Brittany? _

_ The one who co-hosts a fondue talk show with her cat? _

 

_ She’s leaving after Regionals _

 

_ She’s not graduating? _

 

_ I guess a high school diploma isn’t all that important when you’ve got a brain like Brittany’s _

 

_ I swear, McKinley must exist in another dimension _

_ Or else the drinking fountains are dosed with hallucinogens _

 

_ You might be onto something _

 

&&&&&

 

_ I got my letter _

_ My NYU letter _

 

_ And??? _

 

_ Waitlisted _

 

_ I’m sorry _

_ What are you going to do? _

 

_ Wait, I guess _

_ What else can I do? _

 

_ You could commit to Columbia _

 

_ They don’t have a music production program _

 

_ You can apply again next year _

_ Take some classes in the music department, hone your skills, show them how committed you are _

_ Or you could just wait it out and hope you get in _

_ Take the all or nothing approach _

 

_ Now I’ve got that song stuck in my head _

 

_ Sorry _

 

_ Don’t be _

_ I like having your voice in my head _

_ Even if it did cost us Regionals _

 

_ Look, you don’t need to decide right away, right? _

_ Why don’t you come with me when I go to New York for my NYADA audition? _

_ You can tour Columbia, maybe meet with someone at NYU who has influence _

_ I was going to stay with Kurt and Rachel, but I’m sure they’d understand if I stayed in a hotel  with you instead _

 

_ A hotel room to ourselves for the whole weekend? _

_ How could I say no to that? _

 

_ Of course you have a thing for hotels _

 

_ Well, considering our history, how could I not? _

 

_ Good point _

_ I do have rather fond memories of a certain Marriott _

 

_ I’ve also developed a taste for parking lots and public school gymnasiums _

_ For future reference _

 

_ Why Sebastian Smythe, that was almost romantic _

 

_ You bring it out in me, what can I say? _

 

_ I love you, you know that? _

 

_ Of course I do _

  
  



End file.
